La leyenda de Zelda y El héroe de los tiempos
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Docientos años han pasado y hyrule crece con prosperidad pero la llegada del nuevo Rey de las tinieblas se acerca. Un nuevo héroe aparece, a la muerte de su madre quiere cumplir su ultimo deseo. Link acompañado de Farore oráculo de los secretos buscan detener al mal antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Zelda, princesa de hyrule y portadora de la marca de los elegidos. Ademas de...
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1

**Bueno vengo re subiendo una serie… la verdad es que no estaba interesante y el titulo no daba mucho que desear… así que me tome la libertad de resubirla xD y hacerla Pro.**

**Hasta el titulo cambie (La princesa de la espada y el héroe legendario…)  
nuevo = La leyenda de Zelda y El Héroe de los tiempos.**

**También cambie lo que iba a ser personajes algunos, no todos, otros son inventados por si no le ven mucho a la historia… ósea toda loca. Antes ponía a un Link fresco, pero creo que no sería así si su madre acabara de fallecer por las diosas…  
Ósea Remake xD  
No contare a FSA por que no concordaría con mi historia. Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de la maravillosa compañía de nintendo.**

**TTTTTTTTTTT FLASH BACK (en este prologo no habrá)  
**

La leyenda de Zelda y El Héroe de los tiempos.

Prologo: Dos siglos después del crepúsculo.

Años han pasado desde la última llegada de la maldad.  
Hyrule siguió en prosperidad  
esos tiempos fríos y de crueldad  
desvanecidos en el tiempo, se quedaron atrás.

Las leyendas del héroe bestia aun se escuchan  
aun cuando la descendencia se hubiese perdido  
la luz y esperanza de aquellos que aun lo han seguido  
siguen esperando la llegada de un nuevo elegido.

Otros malvados intentan recobrar la fuerza su amo  
el malvado rey de las tinieblas aun no es derrotado  
dicen aquellos que lo siguen como subordinados  
"el mal regresara y sufrirán la venganza de la obscuridad"

¿Acaso pensáis que el héroe no regresara?...

* * *

Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de un nuevo legado.

En un pueblo llamado ordon viven personas comunes y corrientes, los humanos quienes trabajaban en diversos empleos, ganadería, pesca, agricultura, herrería, etc. Pero en un pequeño hogar, cerca del bosque, una madre hylian junto a su esposo acababan se recibir a un pequeño retoño que por nombre lleva Link, como el héroe de las leyendas.

Rubio, de ojos azules zarco… y en el dorso de su mano… la marca del elegido.

Nueve años más tarde este pequeño niño tenía bien inculcados el arte de la guerra… pero también la amabilidad y paz para coexistir. Su rostro también era una novedad, su cabello rebelde, sus ropajes de caballero… y una pequeña lira… regalada por la misma familia real luego de que su padre se enfrento a una horda de malignos monstruos salvajes. Esa lira en sus manos era el instrumento con el cual su madre le cantaba canciones por las noches. Poco después a su padre le pareció demasiado el preciado objeto y lo devolvió a su lugar.

Una mañana, su madre recibió una carta, dándole noticias de su esposo y padre de Link, el cual había fallecido a manos de un monstruo jamás antes visto, ella bien sabia que el mal llegaría hasta donde ellos se encontraban… y deseaban la sangre se su hijo con fervor. A toda costa lo protegería y por el momento guardaría el secreto a su hijo. Pero las noticias llegadas tenían que ser reveladas.

Destrozado por la misma noticia se limito a sonreír y a hablar por un largo tiempo…

* * *

Ahora todo un joven… se encontraba dormido en su cama como de costumbre le encantaba dormir tarde y levantarse igual de tarde.

-este muchacho… ¡Link! – grito la voz de una mujer.

-cinco minutos más… te lo suplico… - se puso la almohada en la cara.

-ya te he dicho jovencito que duermas temprano, para levantarte temprano.

-claro… lo he oído unas cuantas veces… como quinientas en total.

-si lo sabes entonces apresúrate y prepara a epona, iras a cazar algo… yo me encargare de todo lo demás…

-bien… bien…

El cabello rebelde del joven se mecía con el viento, las jóvenes pueblerinas lo miraban como a un príncipe, su cuerpo bien estructurado era siempre bien tapado por su ropa medio holgada.

De pronto una joven pelirroja de tez bronceada y ojos azules lo llamo.

-Link… buenos días dormilón – dijo esta esbozando una sonrisa.

-ah buenos días Liria – contesto el chico montado a caballo.

-y ¿qué va a hacer el intrépido cazador Link hoy?

-acabas de decirlo… me agrada tu sarcasmo…

-¿mi qué?

-olvídalo Link… su sentido común no es mucho que digamos… - dijo la otra chica… su hermana mayor Liz.

-me di cuenta desde hace mucho…

-¡Hola hermano! – dijo la menor de nombre extraño… Aren.

-Hola pequeña Aren… ¿como estas hoy?

-yo bien… ¿y tú?

-bien… - no a muchas les daba sonrisas pero la pequeña era su excepción.

-bueno nosotras tomamos rumbo por aquí… tenemos un encargo…

-bueno… nos vemos…

Link seguía directo hacia el lado sur oeste del bosque, opuesto al de su hogar.

-me pregunto si… el arco y la espada son suficientes…

-Hola Link… -saludo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, montada a caballo.

-Hola Tellisa.

-puedo acompañarte en tu viaje de caza…

-¿traes tu arco?

-siempre… -sonrió.

A demás de sus amigas las tres hermanas del establo Lon, Tellisa era su mejor amiga, ella ayudo a superar la muerte de su padre y además era muy arecida a él… siempre estaba sola, no sonreía mucho, era un chica guerrera.

En unos minutos las presas de Link estaban amarradas de las cuatro patas, Tellisa también había capturado unos cerdos salvajes, pero más pequeños.

Llegaron como de costumbre a una hermosa fuente… la fuente del espíritu de Latoan…

Platicaron unos minutos hasta que la chica empezaba a hacer preguntas extrañas.

-y… entonces ¿no te gusta ninguna chica? – estaba tan ansiosa de saber.

-no… ninguna en especial… todas me parecen algo molestas… bueno se la pasan mirándome con extrañeza…

-No veo por qué deberían de verte de una manera extraña – la chica desvió la mirada.

-Estas extraña… si pasa algo puedes decírmelo.

-No pasa nasa… es solo que…

En un instante su declaración fue cortada por una sorpresa no muy agradable, habían salido un tipo de monstruos, que parecían tener razonamiento pero solo para atacar y además eran un tipo de hombres cerdos. Link actuó rápido y con un ligero movimiento tomo a la chica por la muñeca la subió a su caballo, subió a su yegua y cabalgaron rápidamente, cabalgaron lo más rápido posible pero… una cerca gigante tapaba su camino… Link logro saltar con epona pero Tellisa.

-Aquí me quedo yo Link… ve al pueblo…

-¡No! – Link bajo de epona y trato de romper la cerca, con vanos esfuerzos tenía poco tiempo antes de que esos monstruos llegaran.

-hostígalo y haz que salte….

-pero… el no puede saltar tan alto… ¡Link vete!

-no…. No me iré sin ti.

Los monstruos llegaron y con un solo golpe dejaron inconsciente a la muchacha. Luego destruyeron la cerca y a Link lo noquearon con un suave golpe en la cabeza….

Epona huyo hacia el pueblo….

* * *

_Iban y venían…  
__gente gritando de horror  
__muerte y sangre brotando  
__a su alrededor…_

_Parado en el frente te encuentras  
héroe del tiempo, legendario y de más  
tu destino puesto que cosas serán secretas  
¿listo ya estas…?_

-¿Listo…?

_-mirarte oh gran héroe de hyrule… recupera tu camino  
y no dejes que el mal venza en la batalla… _

Link despertó de su largo sueño… se paro… y cuando pudo ver más claramente…

-¡Hola! – dijo una niña de cabello verde.

-¡ah! – grito asustado.

-no temas… mi nombre es Farore… soy uno de los tres oráculos, oráculo de los secretos… y mensajera de las diosas a si… y tu compañera de viajes.

-¿qué?...

-ya despierta… es el momento de que comience tu aventura…

- oye pero ¿por qué yo?, solo soy un campesino cualquiera…

-no… tú eres un caballero, con calidad de Sir… deberías estar agradecido con las diosas… mírate…

-¿para…? ¿¡Y mi ropa!? – Miro con enfado a la pequeña Farore – no me has cambiado tu ¿verdad? pequeña mocosa.

-ni pensarlo, ha sido magia… escéptico… no sé cómo puedes tener la marca del elegido…

-¿marca de qué?

-¡Ash!… mira el dorso de tu mano genio…

-el dorso de… - miro y una marca que había tenido hace mucho.

-¿ahora te das cuenta de que eres?

-¿eso?... ha estado ahí durante años… quizá desde que nací.

-¿qué clase de padres te han criado criatura de hylia?

-no se dé que rayos me hablas… ¡oh diosas! ¡Tellisa! – corrió hacia el pueblo.

-¡no espera….! ¡Tú no! Maldición…

El pueblo estaba hecho un desastre… hombres tirados… ausencia de mujeres, casas destruidas… sangre…

-madre… - corrió hacia su casa… por ahí era el camino hacia Hyrule así que posiblemente pasarían por ahí…

Corrió lo más pronto posible, epona no estaba…

-¡Madre! – grito al ver su casa en un estado igual de mal que el pueblo.

-L-Link- dijo alguien tosiendo bajo unos escombros…

-¡madre! – corrió a su auxilio…

-hijo… estas bien… me alegra mucho…. – respiro entre cortado - este es mi último aliento… busca el libro en casa y léelo… en él una carta que tu padre creyó necesitarías ara enfrentar tu destino… en el sótano un cofre que contiene muchas rupias… úsalas para bien… y afronta con coraje… que eres el héroe del tiempo… hijo mío… te amo… no te dejes corromper por el mal. – con esas últimas palabras su madre sollozo por última vez… gravemente herida cayó en el sueño eterno… y cerro sus ojos…

-¡Madre! – Link estaba solo de hoy en adelante o eso pensó…

-yo… seré tu compañía…

Su mirada se volvió sombría… quería venganza a sabiendas de que era malo desearla… pero ya había sido su padre… y ahora su madre…

-las diosas han encomendado una misión para ti… y debes cumplirla cueste lo que cueste.

-primero… iré por lo que mi madre me dijo… y luego me dices lo que las diosas han dicho Farore.

Camino y quito lo mas que pudo de lo que quedaba de su casa…

* * *

**Continuara…. **

**Bueno ahora si… después de desmembrar toda la historia xD esto es lo mejor que me salió… a por cierto… cada mensaje divino o parecido ira en verso xD para hacerlo más real y adaptado a la época… porque si no fuese a modo medieval no tendría mucho sentido xD**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado plis comenten sus opiniones xD porque sin opinión no hay mejoras.**

**Nos leemos luego… **


	2. La princesa de hyrule

**Aquí el segundo capítulo xD… Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de la maravillosa compañía de nintendo. Como dije y lo repetiré al inicio de cada Cap. todos los mensajes divinos a parecidos serán en verso, menos las historias que cuenten los personajes esas solo irán en cursiva.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP relato de un personaje.  
TTTTTTTTTTT FLASH BACK  
**_cursiva_** = pensamientos.  
"**_cursiva entre comillas_**" = pensamiento de otro pensado/recordado por un personaje.  
"**Sin cursiva entre comillas**" = recalcar una frase… o en su caso sarcasmo…  
**acontecimiento subrayado**… lo que paso en el capitulo anterior.  
Negritas = importante.**

* * *

La leyenda de Zelda y El Héroe de los tiempos.

Capitulo 2. La princesa de hyrule.

Con esas últimas palabras su madre sollozo por última vez… gravemente herida cayó en el sueño eterno… y cerro sus ojos…

-¡Madre! – Link estaba solo de hoy en adelante o eso pensó…

-yo… seré tu compañía…

Su mirada se volvió sombría… quería venganza a sabiendas de que era malo desearla… pero ya había sido su padre… y ahora su madre…

-las diosas han encomendado una misión para ti… y debes cumplirla cueste lo que cueste.

-primero… iré por lo que mi madre me dijo… y luego me dices lo que las diosas han dicho Farore.

Camino y quito lo mas que pudo de lo que quedaba de su casa…

Al fin, cuando pudo sacar la mayor parte de los escombros… la entrada a su sótano fue más fácil…

-con un poco de esto… - Link tomo un candil tirado en el suelo… con unas cuantas cosas tiradas entre ellas consiguió un poco de aceite y luego lo encendió.

-mmm… apresúrate… por cierto… si piensas guardar rupias podría prestarte mi bolso mágico jiji- miro a Link mientras bajaba – tiene una capacidad infinita de rupias…

-¿ah?... no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto pero… eso se oye genial… entonces ven conmigo.

-no, lo siento temo a la obscuridad… - su tono de voz disminuyo.

-si tienes fobia ¿Cómo rayos serás mi compañera? – la miro antes de bajar.

-con un poco de suerte… no acabare muerta jeje… - Farore lo miro – ¿prometes protegerme en lugares obscuros… tú, como te llames?

-me llamo Link… no veo por qué ayudarte eres muy grosera… no puedes decirle a la gente "Tú, como te llames"

-bien… perdóneme oh todo poderoso héroe Link…

-está bien… prometo protegerte, solo por qué eres una niña metida en asuntos de mayores.

-no soy una niña "anciano Link" – cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero – tengo más años que tu…

-¿a sí? ¿Cuántos?

-tengo 1605 años, así que deberías de respetarme…

Link empezó a reírse – jamás pensé que las canas realmente fuesen verdes como lo decía… mi madre… - dejo de reírse para poner una cara entre triste y seria.

Farore lo miro con un poco de lastima y molestia, pues verde era su tono natural de cabello… pero sabía que él no estaba bien – pues es verdad que soy mayor que tu pero bueno enfócate héroe… al menos me da gusto verte sonreír después de algo tan doloroso… a leguas se nota que tienes verdadero coraje en tu interior.

-no es como si yo quisiera haber sido elegido como héroe… de todos modos ya no tengo nada mas en el mundo… solo cumplir el último deseo de mi madre…. Afrontarlo.

-así se habla… _es doloroso ver que afrontas un destino tan cruel ¿cierto?... he visto tu vida a través de Nayru y realmente es trágica… Link._- pensó farore mientras veía al joven bajar.

-entonces ¿vienes o te quedas? – dijo desde la mitad de las escaleras.

-voy contigo… - la chica corrió y bajo con poca precaución, lo que causo caer sobre Link.

-ten más cuidado tonta – dijo incorporándose y sacudiéndose.

-al menos ayúdame "caballero" – Link la miro con fastidio, dio un suspiro y se resigno a levantarla.

-solo porque pareces una niña metida en asuntos de adultos.

-¡ya te dije que!... – Link tapo su boca…

-vaya que eres escandalosa niña.

-mófate una vez mas y yo te lanzare un hechizo mocoso insolente.

-¡uy! – Hizo una voz de horror falso – tengo tanto miedo…

-¡tchs! Calla y busca lo que venimos a buscar…

-humm…. Este debe ser el cofre del que mi madre hablaba… rupias… dame tu bolso…

-ten… - ella le entrego un bolso muy afeminado…

-oye… si traeré estas rupias, tu serás la que se encargue de cargarlo, con algo así no pienso ni salir…

-bien… amargado… oye… ¿qué es eso?

-¿qué? ¿Ese estante?… oye busca en algún libro una carta… ese será el libro que debo leer y la carta que me ayudara… ¿Farore…?

-¡diosas! Lo he estado buscando por años… ¡mi diario! – tomo el libro y lo estrujó con bastante fuerza.

-¿un qué?

-mi diario…. El libro de los secretos… todo lo que tengas que saber sobre algo está aquí… no te da la respuesta completa, pero si te da algunos consejos y también pistas… en resumen es un libro mágico.

Del libro salió flotando una pequeña hoja… al parecer una carta…

-¡mira! – Dijo señalando la carta – esa debe ser la carta Farore.

-oye… ese sello me resulta familiar.

-es… mi marca de nacimiento… y otra cosa rara…

-se llama trifuerza, el poder omnímodo de las diosas… y también viene con el símbolo de la familia real… vaya tonto, tienes tanto libros sobre la dichosa trifuerza y no te diste tiempo de leerlos.

Link por fin termino de meter las rupias… también había una espada solitaria y un escudo viejo, tiempos de antaño de su padre y la marca del ser que le asesino se encontraba grabada por la misma fuerza del monstruo… y luego se dio cuenta de que su arco y espada ya no estaba en su espalda… tomo una funda, metió la espada, tomo el escudo y lo puso sobre su espalda.

-oye… puedo leer el…

-imposible…

-¿pero mi madre…?

-no tengo la llave… la perdí hace mucho tiempo… creí que estaría aquí pero… tampoco la veo. – sonrió como si nada, sin preocupación alguna.

-no puedo creer que digas ser una adulta y pierdas algo tan importante – Link se enfado.

-perdóname perfecto… yo he vagado por mucho tiempo en busca de este gran tesoro… mmm… a ver déjame pensar… creo saber quien tiene la llave… ella… ¡sí! ¡Fue la última a quien le di la llave!

-como puedes darle la llave a…

-¡la princesa! – dijo alzando un brazo.

-¿¡Princesa!? – Link estaba sorprendido.

-si hace… mmm… antes de que nacieras… no recuerdo exactamente… mmm… creo que fue cuando… no después de bajar del cielo no… fue… puff en fin… la ultima vez la princesa custodio la llave y en mandato dijo que cada princesa descendiente… conservaría la llave. Pero dudo que esa canción se haya conservado durante tanto tiempo… además si no es con esa suave melodía no podrá abrir de nuevo… al menos una vez tocada, aparecerá ante quien lo haya hecho, el libro se abrirá 100 años pasaran y se cerrara durante cien años otra vez…

-¡Eso significa que debes saber la melodía!… ¡no es una llave como tal! Solo la tienes que cantar y entonces la llave aparecerá– dijo Link con un tono de fastidio.

-no… la melodía se me olvido la única que debe saberla es la princesa Zelda… la princesa del reino de hyrule.

-mmm… como crees que pasaremos sin ser vistos… yo fui cuando era niño y seguridad no falta aun cuando sean torpes… podría burlarlos… y ¿solo ella sabe la melodía?

-no lo sé… la otra opción es buscar al gran hada de la fuente… ella creo la melodía… pero debemos tocar otra melodía sagrada que solo saben los de la familia real para que aparezca frente a nosotros… además la cueva de las hadas… todas las que solían haber se han ido y la cueva donde se encuentra… pues digamos que correrías muchos peligros.

-¡esto va a ser muy largo!

-eres un tipo muy quejumbroso… sabes que tus antepasados han luchado igual que tu…

-antepasados…

-te contare algo… es sobre aquel símbolo en tu mano, la trifuerza y sobre tu pasado…

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

_Años atrás un símbolo nació de la nueva tierra, creada por las diosas  
llamada hyrule. El símbolo de las diosas doradas…  
la trifuerza…_

_Muchos trataron de obtenerla con avaricia y harían sus deseos realidad  
pero los protectores de la trifuerza la llevaron lejos a un reino….  
un reino donde nadie podría hallarla, el reino sagrado…_

_Entonces cuando el reino sagrado después de muchos años fue descubierto  
la trifuerza fue tocada por un hombre malvado… el rey demonio…  
sin embargo existía una leyenda de individuos llamados sheikas  
que decía que si tu corazón no estaba balanceado  
obtendrías la parte más cercana a ti… el obtuvo la del poder y así los otros dos  
pedazos perdidos fueron en busca de sus respectivos elegidos…  
quien tuviese la sabiduría y el elegido por valentía. Los elegidos por las diosas._

_Cuando esto paso los dueños obtuvieron la marca… después de la batalla final  
el héroe quien portaba el coraje volvió a su tiempo  
sin nadie con la noción de la existencia del llamado héroe del tiempo…  
_

_Una vez en su tiempo advirtió a la joven princesa…  
su ejecución fue mandato del rey, como por burla de las diosas…  
este no murió y solo tuvieron una opción,  
mandarlo a la penumbra eterna, el reino de los Twili… el crepúsculo  
un reino prohibido para los hylian donde iban los peores hechiceros y criminales._

_Cien años pasaron. Vago hasta encontrar un nuevo discípulo  
hyrule de encontró de nuevo con caos…  
fue entonces cuando el Héroe bestia apareció y derroto al mal  
junto a la magia obscura de la princesa de las sombras…  
al final ella decidió romper el único portal entre sus mundos  
el espejo del crepúsculo… _

_Pero sabes Link… no solo desde ese entonces tú has tenido la marca, miles de años mas  
anteriores a esos tu ya la tenias… generación tras generación…_

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

-así que no es que tu elijas tu destino… el destino ya esta marcado… literalmente…

-mmm… siento que ya había escuchado esa historia antes… mmm… entonces la única forma de poder abrir eso es con la melodía, vamos a hyrule pues… oye… antes debería ver la carta…

-pues apresúrate…

_Querido Hijo Link…_

_Creo que si estás leyendo esto tienes la edad necesaria…  
la edad en la que los secretos van a desaparecer  
y al fin sabrás que eres el héroe que todo mundo espera…  
la obscuridad llegara y tú debes salvar a tu descendencia  
no dejes que el legado del héroe muera contigo… afronta  
tu destino querido hijo mío… con esta carta más que venía dentro  
podrás ir libremente a los acceso y recuperar la lira que un día regrese  
encuentra a la princesa y escucha su cantar…  
mis compañeros podrán ayudarte a entrar pero no creo  
que el rey te deje ver a su preciada hija… así que ve con precaución_

_Lamento no poder decirte otras cosas que deseo… pero  
el destino te espera hijo… Te quiero mucho y cuídate…_

_Atte: Tu padre…_

Había pasado años desde que sabía algo de su padre… Link miro la carta una vez más… la guardo y salió a toda prisa con farore en su espalda.

-Bien… ahora tenemos que ir a hyrule, pero antes, necesito buscar a una chica. Ella sabrá que hacer…

-cuidado Link… son bokoblins… no son muy fuertes pero en manada son molestos…

-bien… oye cuando necesite algo tú podrías decirme… apresar de ser descuidada pereces saber algunas cosas…

-ni te imaginas…

Blandió su espada para derrotar a los monstruos que había. Link después de derrotar a los pocos bokoblins fue a ver a Ilia, la chica que podía hacer muchas cosas además era una buena amiga y tenía dos años más que él. Era como una hermana mayor, las chicas que no lo miraban de forma extraña eran la excepción, tenía muchas amigas y fans también. Una en especial que lo molestaba día y noche. Pero al fin y al cabo eran sus compañeras.

-oigan, están bien chicas… - dijo una chica de cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta, ojos verde, alta y delgada, ropa color arena y café, sandalias y una escoba en su mano.

-yo sí pero no sé cómo este mi padre, estoy preocupada – dijo una chica de cabello negro, flequillo ojos violeta y ropa color blanco. – justo cuando Anju y yo venimos a saludarte pasa esto…

- abuela, madre, espero que estén bien haya arriba… – dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos azules.

-de igual forma no estoy tan preocupada, mi hermano no estaba, por suerte – suspiro una chica de cabello café y ojos miel. Cabello largo y echo una trenza hasta abajo. – mi hermano y yo… solo venimos a visitar las excelentes maravillas de la naturaleza.

Había una chica de ojos azules, maquillaje de ojos azul, de labios rojizos, cabello rubio y en dos ternezas. No muy bonita. Estaba en un estado tan grande de shock que no podía ni hablar y se le caían las lagrimas, no quería saber que era lo que había pasado, solo deseaba ver a Link

-Ilia, ¿donde están? ¡ILIA RESPONDE! – se escucho la voz de Link desde afuera…

-¿eh?... Link… - la chica reconoció la voz fácilmente – ¡Link!

Rápido como pudo abrió la puerta del sótano donde se escondían…

-¡oye! Link por aquí – movió su mano de un lado a otro.

- Ilia ¿están bien? – la tomo en sus brazos y después la joven respondió.

-si estamos bien pero no todas estamos aquí… las chicas del Lon, Lon ranch… ¿oye ese cambio de ropa? ¿Y esa… niña?

-pues…

De momento Link sintió peso extra además de Farore.

-¡b-basta! – pero era tarde, la chica los había tirado.

-¡LINK! ¡LINK! ¡LINK! ¡LINK! – Lo estrujo, su cara estaba en su pecho - solo te quería abrazar – así como lo dijo inmediatamente abrazo al joven apuesto y este pues.

-¡suéltame! No es momento de tonterías, se han llevado a Tellisa, epona no sé donde este…

- ¡Tellisa! – Ilia estaba muy preocupada, era su hermana menor – ¡Epona! Yo la vi correr de aquí… - Ilia estaba más que mal, además de su hermana, epona también era como su caballo… ella lo regalo a Link.

-y mi madre… - Link apretó los puños.

-¿qué le ha pasado? – Ilia miro que Link estaba triste – no… no puede… ella no pudo haber…

-pero paso… - Ilia rápidamente abrazo a Link y comenzó a llorar. Todos miraban la situación… con eso no se sabía si se la habían llevado o matado.

-mi pobre corazón – Paula, la rubia de transitas abrazo a Link… este no dijo nada.

-bueno Link… ¿ahora qué hacemos?… mi hermana…

-yo la traeré de vuelta… ella es muy importante es mi amiga… y yo matare a esos cretinos…

-Link… por tu expresión veo que no puedo detenerte, entonces ten… - le dio una alforja con provisiones – si quiero ayudar, sin embargo no puedo salir de ordon… mi padre me dejo a cargo la posada y el pueblo, además hay gente haya afuera herida… si esto es la única cosa que puedo darte… espero que te sea de utilidad.

-gracias… Ilia…

-ahora ve… y si es que vas a hyrule, avisa a mi pare si lo vez… que el pueblo está en mal estado.

-lo hare – Link miro que aun lo abrazaba la chica – oye ¿me podrías dejar de una buena vez?

-pero amor mío… que dices… no quiero apartarme ni un segundo de ti.

-oye, hyliana de cara fea… déjalo tenemos una misión que cumplir… - grito Farore luego saco la lengua.

-¿H-Hyliana de cara fea? – dijo molesta.

-si, además que no ves que no le interesas… su cara de amargura es tan notoria y potente cuando lo abrazas que me lo pega… ahora si te digo… quítate de nuestro camino…

-de un momento vienes tu mocosa fea, ¿tratas de quitarme a mi Link?

-yo… no me interesan los tipos como este… además, debes rendirte, hay mujeres más atractivas que tu… incluso un bokoblin es mas… digamos bonito que tu.

-¡oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?… - dijo la chica mirándola con mucho desprecio.

-ah…

Cuando Link caminaba las fulminantes miradas no paraba, y Paula los seguía.

-oye si ella está aquí no podre decirte el mensaje – susurro farore – además nos estorbara, haz algo…

-bien… pero ¿qué? – dijo el igual susurrándole.

-pues… - en su oído escucho un plan tan horrendo – entonces ella pensara que es cierto y nos dejara.

-jaja ¿crees que diré eso?, prefiero que me metan en un saco, me quemen, me lancen al agua o desde un precipicio antes de decirle eso…

-vamos… no querrás que un monstruo se la coma o ¿sí? – sonrió con su propia idea.

-pues… si digo que si seré una persona mala… así que diré que no. Tomate esto con seriedad, si le digo esto lo divulgara…

-y ¿crees que le crean?

-no… entonces… - se giro – Paula.

-si mi querido…

Con una voz diferente y cursi empezó a hablar… - oh mi q-querida – tubo un tic nervioso – debo decirte que correrías peligro conmigo… - repetía todo lo que Farore le decía – así que quédate en el pueblo… y espera mi regreso mi fiel amada… - en su mente – _¡ah! Esto fue suicidio… _

-si mi adorado… te esperare. La chica salió corriendo emocionada, seguro a contarles a todos.

-te lo dije… -rio por lo bajo… ambos o más bien Link seguía caminando – el romanticismo te queda joven, tu mejor arma es la seducción.

-deja de decir estupideces… que con ese pequeño cuerpo te oyes demasiado rara…

-bueno… vamos. Seguro que algún día te tomaras enserio lo del amor.

-sí, "Claro"

-ya lo has hecho antes…

-¿sí? Y ¿qué clase de chica era?

-uff, han sido un montón… con decirte que hasta te enamoraste de una chica de piel azulada…

-jaja no me causa ninguna gracia…

-es verdad… mmm… también te has enamorado de la princesa Zelda…

-¿qué? Enserio deja de consumir hongos alucinógenos, no te hacen bien…

-la princesa Zelda no necesariamente debe ser la misma… es que siempre por nombre debe llevarlo la hija del rey… son generaciones… es así como Zelda I, Zelda no se IV y así…

-oh… pero, ¿por qué de ella? – Dijo cruzado de brazos – no te creo nada.

-en más de una ocasión han sido amigos… bueno es mejor seguir caminando…

-¿ha? Perdóname chica, el que camina soy yo, sabes mejor… espera, eso es… ¡una hierba de herradura!

-¡la, la, la, laaa! – dijo alzando los brazos la pequeña Farore…

-a ti ¿qué te pico?... – la miro con extrañeza y la hierba en la mano.

-nada… costumbre jeje…

-bueno, que importa… con esto puedo llamar a epona y saldremos de aquí en segundos…

-ha… pues si… ¿qué esperas? No ves que es cansado caminar o ¿qué?

Link puso cara de amargura y llamo a la yegua…

-con eso basta para que venga…

A lo lejos la chica pudo divisar a un caballo trotando…

-¡mira! ¿Es ella?

-si… es ella – Link puso marcha para poder alcanzar y ver si estaba bien…

-¡óyeme! ¡Espera! – grito Farore al ver que el muchacho corría…

-oh… epona estas bien… - la acaricio suavemente de la crin y de la cabeza… toco sus orejas, reviso que no estuviera herida…

-ella está en perfectas condiciones… vámonos…

-bueno… - tomo a Farore y la subió… - ahora me subo yo.

Cabalgaron, el campo era tranquilo… hasta que…

-por cierto ¿hacia dónde está hyrule?

-hacia el norte… ve recto, por ese camino y luego entraras en el campo principal… mmm… luego te guiaras solo por el castillo…

-de acuerdo… ¡heaa! – movió las riendas y luego fue más rápido.

Pronto comenzaba a hacerse presente el castillo, Link miro con asombro la gran muralla y luego dio más a la rienda.

A unos cuantos minutos de llegar un cierto hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo esperando ver pasar a alguien…

-¡espere!

Link paro bruscamente – ¿qué necesita?

-¿me ayudaría a llegar a hyrule?

-lo siento señor... como vera mu yegua solo aguanta un determinado pero y usted trae muchas cosas.

-solo son cartas… y mis pies ya están cansados…

-Link… creo que no cabemos pero el hombre necesita ayuda…

-bien… suba señor…

-¡gracias!

Después de unos momentos ya habían llegado hasta la entrada de la ciudadela.

-le sugiero deje a su caballo…

-no lo sugiera, ella es libre cuando quiera.

-mmm…. Ya veo… entonces le agradezco… pero que descortés fui, yo soy el cartero de hyrule, mas rápido que nadie… aunque últimamente me han dolido los pies a morir… pero le agradezco muchacho.

-no… tenga cuidado…

-gracias, igualmente joven.

El hombre salió caminando con prisa…

-vaya señor… míralo es tan flacucho…

-bueno… vamos, hace mucho que no vengo aquí…

Entraron a la ciudadela….

Era una gran plaza, había una fuente y el símbolo de la familia real y la trifuerza juntas, tal y como el sello, había mucha gente, alrededor edificios, cuatro calles principales y lo demás cubierto por soldados. Había una entrada hacia el castillo, en esa parte antes de entrar había un pequeño jardín.

-bueno… vamos.

Camino hacia la entrada. Pero dos soldados aparecieron de repente.

-¡no puede pasar!

-es… necesario señores…

-¡no puede joven!

-es que él piensa convertirse en soldado… además tenemos un mensaje para su majestad.

-muestre que puede pasar…

-Link… enséñales el sello – dijo Farore dándole la carta.

-eh… ¡a-aquí! – mostro la carta.

-es real… - se abrieron paso y entraron.

Más allá de la puerta estaban otros soldados, lo mismo pasó, entonces dejaron entrar a Link a ver al rey, no sin escoltarlo.

- Mi señora, Mi señor… lo viene a ver un joven, dice traer mensaje urgente…

-hágalo pasar – dijo el rey.

Link pasó, jamás había visto tan semejante habitación, todo decorado, alfombras, cortinas hermosas.

-Que mensaje traes….

-yo vine, ¡auch!… - dijo ante una patada que le había dado Farore.

-Link… se mas caballeroso… es el Rey… - susurro.

El rey levanto una ceja – hablaras o me harás perder el tiempo muchacho.

-si señor… Alteza, informo que han atacado mi pueblo… ha robado mujeres… han matado gente. Y hoy os traigo una carta de mi padre ya fallecido… no se que contenga pero mi madre me dijo que viniese a dársela.

-¿una carta? – Miro que era un sello real – el sello… traérmela joven…

-enseguida… - camino rápido, la entrego al rey… la empezó a leer, los ojos del rey se engrandecieron y una cara de enfado mostraba.

Link se sintió nervioso… no sabía qué hacer.

-joven… salga un momento… en cuanto entienda mejor le hare llamar… puede pasearse libremente por los jardines.

-Sí… majestad… con su permiso.

Link como fue ordenado salió, entonces este era el momento.

-Farore, vamos a buscarla…

-Si compañero – dijo trepándose en su espalda.

Había un cierto jardín, uno custodiado por dos hombres fuertes…

-ahí debe ser…

Muy hábilmente Link subió por una enredadera, esquivo a los guardias que custodiaban el jardín y en poco tiempo llego hasta el otro lado, donde se encontraba la joven princesa…

-bien… quizá haber pasado por ahí no fue tan buena idea – tenia rasgada la cara con esas hierbas que se había topado.

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres extraño viajero? – dijo una joven peinando a otra…

-¿¡qué!? – Miro con confusión – Farore dijiste que era una princesa.

-es verdad….

-entonces…

-¿busca a la princesa apuesto caballero?

-¡sí! – dijo con fuerza.

-entonces debió ir a la ciudadela, se escabulle siempre.

-Gracias… - salió corriendo del lugar.

-entonces… la princesa estaba en la ciudadela…

-Eso pare – pero choco con una joven en la entrada… - ¡auch otra vez!

-¿eh?... l-lo siento… - era una joven encapuchada.

-está bien señorita…

-si estoy… - la chica quedo sorprendida… - ah….

-entonces… - la levanto – con permiso… - salió corriendo.

-qué bonitos ojos… - la joven se dirijo al jardín.

-con esta gente que se me cruza… por dios… ¿ah?... espera mira esto… - en el traje de Link se encontraba un broche. – esto se pego… debió ser cuando chocamos…´

-que mas da…

-pero no sería correcto. – dijo, luego se regreso…

* * *

La chica trepo por donde Link había trepado. Con agilidad paso al otro lado sin rasguño alguno a diferencia de él… salto con sutileza…

-princesa… hace un rato un extraño… pregunto por usted. – dijeron ambas chicas.

-era alto, de verde… cabello rubio y ¿de ojos bonitos?

A todo asintieron las jóvenes.

-parecía un príncipe ¡a que si! – dijo la que era peinada.

-seguro vino a pedir su mano princesa. – dijo la que peinaba.

-no lo sé… me pareció atractivo… pero se veía desesperado… además un poco serio…

-¡Ah! – Azoto algo tras ella – d-de nuevo ¡auch! – Se levanto – al menos Farore caíste sobre mi…

-lo sé qué suerte jeje…

-adiós princesa…-dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

-¿princesa? – se sentó en el suelo, puso a farore a un lado… luego se levanto.

-digo que no... Y no me hará cambiar de parecer… no deseo aunque sea muy atractivo señor.

-¿señor? Óyeme princesa…. No soy ningún señor… me vengo rompiendo la cara porque la busco para algo muy serio.

-ah… entonces… si eres algo guapo… podría ser…

-¿de qué rayos habla?... yo vine por una misión… - empezó a explicar sobre lo que había pasado, ella no lo podía creer, esto era lo que había soñado hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niña.

-entonces tú debes ser el otro… mira – enseño su dorso izquierdo.

-usted la tiene…. Entonces… Farore ella es la otra elegida…

-sí, lo sé… ahora princesa si usted pudiera….

-¿¡que pasa aquí!?

-oh no mi padre…. -Se quito la capucha… revelo la hermosa cara de tez blanca, ojos zafiro, labios rosados vestido muy formal, aunque traía botas debajo. Cabello castaño suelto y largo, sin flequillo y su corona. El joven no dijo nada y sin darse cuenta quedo asombrado y algo sonrojado.

-padre el… es…

-un candidato a marido, pero lo he rechazado… lo había pensado, es un joven fuerte y parece un… espera ese es…

-¿qué? – dijo Link sin darse cuenta de las palabras del rey.

-¡candidato! – la chica se sorprendió de mala gana.

-ese escudo… entonces debes ser el hijo de mis más fiel caballero…

-mmm… si mi padre…

-¡joven Link! Tenía tiempo sin verle jugar con mi querida hija, ¿se acuerda?

-¿yo?...

-L-Link… t-tu eres ese chico debilucho… ¡Link! – la chica lo miro con sorpresa. Como alguien tan apuesto podría ser ese mocoso…

-débil… oye tu eres la tipa fea ¿no? La que me atormentaba y me decía cosas horrendas.

-que lastima… pensé que se llevarían bien cuando crecieran, pero parece que no…

-¡JAMAS ME CASARE CON EL PADRE!

-NO ME CASARE CON ELLA SEÑOR… es una pesada…

-¿¡pesada!? – miro a Link con mala gana.

-sí de actitud… y también literalmente – sonrió por lo bajo, le había dicho gorda.

-¡eres un patán!

-descarada…

-grosero.

-befa…*

-¡Befa! – la chica salto sobre Link eso le había molestado demasiado.

-bufona, mal hablada, insolente, tosca, impotente, simplona… BEFA – dijo mientras apartaba de él a la princesa.

-como en los viejos tiempos…- el rey se retiro.

-¡ah! – Dijeron ambos – basta de copiarme – dijeron de nuevo – ¡que ya! – Dijeron otra vez – ¡pero qué molestia!

-plebeyo torpe – dijo cruzada de brazos.

-princesa de baja calidad – dijo Link.

-jaja, baja calidad… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?…

-eres una copia mal elaborada de princesa… te escapas, eres muy torpe y hablas sin pensar… primero me dices chico guapo y luego me tratas mal… me dices insoportable y debilucho, cuando de hecho soy más fuerte que tu princesa – Link se levanto y con él la princesa.

-¡s-suéltame! – Zelda se jaloneaba… - amargado, idiota, llorón.

- y ahora quien es el débil.

-¡tsch! ¡Basta! Ya suéltame.

-¡pide una disculpa!

-¡no quiero!

-¡YA! –dijo Farore a todo pulmón. – se portan como niños… Link pensé que eras serio… princesa creí que era madura.

-p-pero…

-nada de peros… Link vinimos por algo importante…

-es cierto… - Link soltó a la princesa – perdóneme majestad, además de que se preocupa… ya no somos amigos… nunca lo fuimos…

-¿nunca lo fuimos?... – dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Link al no alcanzar a escucharla.

-nada… tienes razón…

-Entonces, podría cantar algo para nosotros… necesitamos la llave del libro de los secretos majestad. – dijo Farore.

-solo funcionara si tienen el diario cerca… ¿lo tienen?

-sí –dijo Farore, Link solo asintió.

-entonces, sácalo… ¡Yoiri! ¡Keira! ¡La lira!…

-si majestad, tome… - salieron de la escena.

-bien… ahora pon el libro en el suelo…

-de acuerdo.

_Sabiduría, coraje y poder…  
trifuerza, de las diosas…  
lo que hyrule debe defender  
a su reino afecta, magia pura es._

_Mira al pasado, presente y futuro…  
atreves de los años  
estaciones…  
misterios ocultos guardar es tu deber  
oráculo de los secretos en tu mano  
la llave ha de aparecer._

-Link… - Farore lo llamo – ¡mira!

-¡muy bien! Ahora nos tenemos que ir… gracias Zelda.

-¡esperen! – grito deteniéndolos…

Link paro… volteo su cabeza, dejándola de perfil, la miro preocupada y regreso.

-¿sí?…

-hay algo más que debes saber… después de esto apenas comienza la verdadera aventura… Link tienes que buscar la espada maestra, para salvar a hyrule… es tu destino… **afróntalo**.

-lo hare…

-y algo mas…

-si….- dijo Link viendo como estrujaba sus manos.

-yo… siempre pensé que eras mi amigo… aunque… además perdóname… no querida decirte nada de eso…

-bien… que mas da algo que paso en el pasado… éramos pequeños…

-también debo agradecer… siempre estuviste para mí cuando mi madre murió… así que… gracias.

-entonces esa mujer…

-es mi madrastra… ve con precaución, ahora que tienes ese libro… no puedes perderte.

-gracias… - al decir esto Link sintió como la dicha princesa lo abrazo…estaba entre sus brazos, el aroma de su cabello era muy bonito…

-hasta luego señorita…

Salió corriendo… salió revuelto de su cabeza con eso que sintió cuando lo abrazo, tenía mucho sin sentir un abrazo tan… cálido.

-diosas en que pienso… mmm… farore… donde esta… ¿F-Farore?

-jiji… Casanova, encantaste a la princesa, la domaste, ella es una fiera y tú la calmaste…

-yo no hice nada… solo se disculpo porque seguro que jamás lo había hecho en su vida… y se debió poner sentimental por… lo que se supone tenía que regresarle me lo quede…

-bravo genio… ahora regresa.

-¡ha! como tú no caminas… - la miro con fastidio…

-princesa yo venía a…

Ante sus ojos estaba la princesa, con un extraño hombre. La había tomado por la cintura, ella se movía, se jalaba y soltaba patadas, pero él seguía tomándola con fuerza.

-¡ZELDA! – desenvaino su espada.

-un segundo muchachito… no la matare y tampoco le hare nada… mujeres como ella… parte de luz me dan… asco.

-L-Link…

-¡la estas lastimando!

-mmm… héroe del tiempo… quieres a esta chica… pero… sin ella o podre realizar la llegada de mi señor… ganondorf.

-ah… n-no es verdad… el murió en la cruzada hace años – dijo con dificultad la princesa.

-¡silencio!

-¡déjala! – dijo Link tratando de ir pero.

-da un paso… y la mato… ahora que lo pienso solo necesito su sangre…- dijo engañándolo, realmente necesitaba a Zelda.

-¡tsch! ¿Qué es lo que…?

-a ella… - de un segundo a otro se desvanecieron…

-¡Maldición!... es mejor que salgamos de aquí de otro modo pensaran que fuimos nosotros…

-esperen… - dijo una voz femenina – lo he visto… pensé en atacar pero lo que dijo…

-¿usted quién es?

-soy la niñera de la princesa Zelda… Zoif, una bruja blanca.

-increíble – dijo farore juntando sus manos y dando saltitos.

-entonces…

-diré lo que vi… usted joven, tenga precaución y salga de aquí… o pensaran que usted fue…

-sí… gracias… señorita.

Salieron como rayo, fueron a la entrada de la ciudadela, monto a epona y luego…

-¿a dónde vamos?

-pues por la espada…

-y donde se supone que…

-esta… ¡DIOSAS! ¡LINK!

Cayó en el suelo, profundamente dormido…

-¿pero qué…?

¨Link despierta¨ decía una voz que le sonaba familiar

¨link despierta, yo te guiare a la espada solamente tienes que escucharme¨

Farore interrumpió y preocupada solo decía:

-¡despierta! ¡Oye héroe!

Link estaba perdido en su sueño que resulto serle útil para la búsqueda de la famosa espada.

-Ella dijo que podría ayudar en la búsqueda de la espada maestra

-¿de quién diantres hablas…?

-la voz… la chica… ¿qué no la oíste?

-no… estás loco.

-ella dijo que me guiaría hasta la espada…

-¿ah?... pero si el libro… oh maldición… mira – le mostro el libro había un par de paginas rasgadas – así nunca la hallaremos.

-entonces… si necesitamos de esa voz…

"Link, debes ir hacia el sur este y entrar en el llamado bosque perdido y la arboleda sagrada, ahí encontraras un templo, después de entrar en las ruinas del templo, deberás ir hacia la espada maestra y sacarla" Link escucho la voz, ahora no se había desmallado.

-espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

¨te lo diré cuando por fin me encuentres¨…

-creo que estas flipado… Link…

No, debemos ir al bosque… y la arboleda sagrada.

Montando a epona con Farore, se dirigieron hacia el sur este donde se encontraban los bosques perdidos, la arboleda sagrada y la espada maestra.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Pues, vaya que si lo remake xD espero que les guste, ese ligero amor-odio entre Zelda y Link... espero que más adelante no se decepcionen, no habrá tanto Zelink…. O más bien no se van a dar cuenta y dirán: "Bah que rayos es esto" jeje… pues entonces aquí les dejo con la duda de la vocecilla esta…**

**Para los que no sepan que es una befa (Burla grosera, ofensiva y malintencionada.)**

**Nos leemos después…**


	3. Secretos completos

**Aquí el 3er capítulo xD… Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de la maravillosa compañía de nintendo. Como dije y lo repetiré al inicio de cada Cap. todos los mensajes divinos a parecidos serán en verso, menos las historias que cuenten los personajes esas solo irán en cursiva. (Aunque a veces no tenga cabeza para los versos xD)**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP relato de un personaje.  
TTTTTTTTTTT FLASH BACK  
**_cursiva_** = pensamientos.  
"**_cursiva entre comillas_**" = pensamiento de otro pensado/recordado por un personaje.  
"**Sin cursiva entre comillas**" = recalcar una frase… o en su caso sarcasmo…  
**acontecimiento subrayado**… lo que paso en el capitulo anterior.  
Negritas = importante.**

* * *

La leyenda de Zelda y El Héroe de los tiempos.

Capitulo 3. Secretos completos.

"Link, debes ir hacia el sur este y entrar en el llamado bosque perdido y la arboleda sagrada, ahí encontraras un templo, después de entrar en las ruinas del templo, deberás ir hacia la espada maestra y sacarla" Link escucho la voz, ahora no se había desmallado.

-espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

¨te lo diré cuando por fin me encuentres¨…

-creo que estas flipado… Link…

No, debemos ir al bosque… y la arboleda sagrada.

Montando a epona con Farore, se dirigieron hacia el sur este donde se encontraban los bosques perdidos, la arboleda sagrada y la espada maestra…

-oye Link… ahora que lo pienso… la mitad del libro está vacía, no tiene escrito nada.…

-¿¡que!? – Link estaba en shock…

-creo que no canto la melodía completa…

-no me… ¿y ahora?

-tu sigue… quizá esa voz misteriosa sepa algunas cosas y nos pueda ayudar.

-bien… al menos tenemos la mitad.

De modo que Farore conocía a zona misteriosa fueron rápido hasta adentrarse en el bosque y en ese momento apareció eso…

- Oh tú te has vuelto a perder pero… ahora bienes con un amigo… no te gustaría… jugar un rato

-por ahora tenemos que hacer algo muy importante pero después de hacerlo jugaremos contigo ¿de acuerdo skullkid?

-¡no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Quiero jugar ahora!- pataleo en el suelo.

-pero tenemos que ir hacia la arboleda sagrada y a las ruinas…

-no… bueno pueden jugar y descubrir cuál es la entrada y salida correcta, hoy soy generoso y no tendrán que atraparme, pero la próxima, tendrán que hacerlo… y así los guiare, todos ganamos.

-¡está bien entonces que empiece!

Corrían tras él una y otra vez, Link monto a Farore en su espalda, skullkid era rápido aunque Farore lo podía ver con ayuda de la magia, una vez visto la luz que traía en una especie de faro proseguían a seguirlo.

-casi llegan, una mas y ya se acabara, serán los ganadores pero no se distraigan, o pueden perderse – apago la luz del faro y ahora solo podían confiar en su instinto. Las risas del niño espantapájaros se escuchaban por todo el bosque.

-Link no veo nada…

-ni yo – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"derecha… ve recto y luego izquierda, ahí estará."

-ya lo tengo… ve a la derecha, luego vas en línea recta, luego das a la izquierda y saldremos.

-¡ah!... – estaba sorprendido – entonces… vamos. – hizo todo lo que ella dijo… luego la luz se hizo presente.

-Pero no estoy segura… mmm… ¡tengo una idea!, los pasadizos son falsos ¿no?, entonces lanza algo y si se escucha un eco vamos por ahí…

-si no entonces…

-regresa al principio – dijeron al unisonó.

Tenía razón las demás te conducían hacia la entrada o te perdían, si se escuchaba eco ahí era donde deberían ir, ya que si no se oía nada era porque esa piedra ya estaba al principio, de nuevo.

Link tomo una piedra y la lanzo… se escucho el eco entonces entraron.

Ahí estaba la arboleda sagrada, enojado por no haber ganado, pero los felicito de todos modos y les enseño la entrada a las ruinas del templo.

-muy bien jugado, miren por ahí están las ruinas del templo. Adiós- el pequeño dio un giro y desapareció entre el viento y hojas.

-por lo menos… hubo un poquito de… entretenimiento…

-ya es hora Link, saca la espada del pedestal y cumple tu destino – dijo Farore, mirando la espada, tan reluciente, su portador y dueño, al fin había llegado.

Saco la espada y de un momento a otro una ráfaga de viento salió al levantarla, dándole más brillo… Link se sorprendió, se sentía fuerte… se sentía como… un verdadero héroe.

"muy bien… ahora entra en la puerta"

-e-espera... ¿Cómo me conoces?

¨… digamos que te conozco de muchos años, reencarnaciones de las que no recuerdas nada… gran héroe legendario¨

Link abrió la puerta detrás del pedestal y solo se hallaba una cámara, donde no había absolutamente nadie, pero de un momento a otro una risa malvada se podía oír en el mismo cuarto.

- Sabia que vendrías héroe, eres tan ingenuo…esa voz…¨la chica no la olvidarías¨ y menos si tu y esta chica compartían un vinculo muy especial en la antigüedad…

-¿qué? ¿Quién eres? – estaba paranoico con lo dicho.

-soy **Lord Beihara**… servidor fiel de mi señor **Ganondorf**… veo que… tienes la espada… y también estas triste muy dentro de ti… buscas venganza eh… interesante… jeje – rio macabramente.

-¿Tú que sabes? – dijo con furia en su tono.

-yo sé todo sobre tu pasado…

-¡ya cállate! ¡Hazme frente! – dijo con su espada y escudo listos.

-por el momento no puedo presentarme de frente mocoso, tienes suerte aunque explora más y te darás cuenta de lo que hiciste, o de lo que no hiciste… ahora carga con la culpa y responsabilidad– río como loco.

-¿De qué habla? – miro el confundido joven a toda la habitación donde estaba…

-quizá debamos explorar ¿no crees? – dijo la pequeña Farore…

-si… tienes razón…

Ambos miraron toda la habitación pero no encontraban nada y pasaron a la siguiente habitación, el primero en entrar fue Link que por un extraño impulso corrió hasta donde se encontraba una cama, y en ella parecía estar un joven de tez blanca, facciones finas, labios muy rosados, cabello rubio y claro, lo que parecía una corona muy antigua, portaba un vestido color azul rey y blanco con azul celeste, un moño del tono azul celeste en el centro de vestido, encajes azules rey y lo demás blanco, con un escote poco atrevido y traía consigo una espada en sus manos, esta espada era toda blanca con plateado y tenía un grabado en hylian antiguo.

-oye… ¡wow! ¡Pero qué hermosa!... mira Link una espada y dice… Espada de la unión… mira una piedra…

_Espada de la unión, elementos que se reúne  
la puerta del destino, se abrirá de nuevo  
cuando los 8 elementos de la vida  
estén completos._

_Volverás a tu tiempo, princesa perdida  
y la canción para llegar al cielo  
escondida estará en el templo._

_-_¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – dijo Link pensante…

-No lo sé, ni siquiera rima… – pronto Farore se dio cuenta de que además de estar sola y aparentemente fallecida, respiraba y esto le sorprendió.

-oye ella esta ¿¡viva!? – miro a la joven que no despertó ni con su grito.

-Tal vez debas… tú sabes Link lo que todo caballero hace…besar a la princesa – decía farore en un tono burlón. Comenzó a reír – apuesto 20 rupias a que no le das un beso ¿Qué me dices?... jajaja. Es más ¿siquiera has besado antes?

-¿Qué?... ah… eres una tipa molesta… ¿para qué querría yo un beso?

-espera tal vez yo tenga razón mira sigue respirando… consultare al libro. – miro y miro y – ¡aja! Yo no miento, mira lo que dice…

"_Si de una doncella el hechizo de sueño quieres romper  
primero un beso suyo dulce y sincero debes de querer." _

-¿esto es una broma? – dijo cruzado de brazos…

-vamos… o acaso olvidaste que posiblemente la que te dé el primer beso sea ¿Paula?

-ni hablar… eso sería un trauma insuperable… Todo por mi destino – miro a la joven doncella y tal vez no se arrepentiría de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mejor esta desconocida de belleza increíble que Paula la de la consigna… – bueno aquí voy.

Todo paso rápido o tal vez no, se quedo así por varios segundos más bien por muchos hasta que resulto, la joven despertó y aun así seguía sin despegar los labios, ambos. Ella lo abrazo del cuello como si lo conociera de toda la vida y en cuanto eso sucedió Link muy apenado se alejo de la joven y esta le sonreía a la vez. Ahora había abierto sus ojos que eran un tono azul profundo, como el cielo de la noche pero con unos tonos claros de azul.

-Link al fin… supongo que la batalla ha finalizado… me despertaste como me habías prometido. Mi dulce héroe espero que tú siendo mi prometido como dijiste antes de partir casarte conmigo y vivir muy felices – decía La chica.

-¿qué? ¿Yo prometí eso? ¿Tú y yo prometidos? – decía un apenado y muy, pero muy confundido Link… fulminante, había sido su primer beso, demasiado bueno para ser cierto que eso fuese un beso. Pensó. Aun que con eso era más que suficiente para no pensar con claridad.

-Sí, tú me dijiste que cuando despertara de este pequeño sueño serias mi rey y yo tú reina – pero en eso la chica se da cuenta de que su amado no vino solo – ¿quién es ella?– estaba confundida pero le parecía linda… una pequeñita…

-oye yo apenas te conozco, no sé quién eres y tampoco sé que promesas te hizo pero yo no soy ese Link…

-no bromes así Link soy tu querida **Erinn** o acaso ¿me pones esas excusas por qué no me amas? – dijo triste la chica.

-Yo te lo demostrare – tomo a la chica del brazo y la saco fuera de la habitación secreta – mira, lo vez estas son las ruinas del templo del tiempo… te has perdido de mucho… pero no seas necia y no soy tu chico… ese beso solo fue indicación del diario…

Erinn miro con tristeza su pobre templo y comenzó a sollozar en el suelo

-no… ¿cómo paso todo? Link tú me prometiste cuidar de este templo y volver por mí cuando acabaras contra el mal, tú lo prometiste, también prometiste que no morirías por mi causa – lloro en el pecho de Link, sabiendo lo que tal vez paso, si también sabiendo que él no recuerda nada.

-ya te dije… - la retiro de su pecho – yo soy otro Link… - pero luego miro su cara, tan inocente, tan triste… tan sola. -lamento no ser yo ese Link que te prometió tal cosa.

-pero si eres exactamente igual sin embargo no encuentro ese cariño que solías darme, cuando me abrazabas, tal vez deje pasar mucho tiempo…

-si él te despertaba… entonces el dejo pasar mucho tiempo…

-es cierto… pero yo… yo tuve la culpa por no haber ido con el… - dijo restaurándose, limpio sus lagrimas…

-Erinn yo no soy él pero… - tomo a la joven de su cabeza y la abrazo, le dio tanta lastima verla llorar que inconscientemente… paso, sería un amargado, un idiota en el amor, pero podía comprender el dolor de perder a alguien importante.

Erinn se puso notoriamente roja, pero el calor del joven era agradable para ella, tanto que en un instante, Link también empezaba a sentir el calor de ella. Él se dio cuenta.

-E-Erinn, he… ya puedes soltarme.- decía el muchacho mientras con un dedo se tocaba la mejilla

-pero Link… necesito más de tu calor…

Farore solo los miraba, no podía soportarlo, quería reírse de las expresiones del muchacho, pero su estomago explotaría y le dolería mucho así que mordió su vestido.

Después de un rato el joven se dispuso a preguntar.

-¿te sientes mejor? – le dijo. Erinn volvió a sentir el cariño del viejo Link que estaba dentro del joven y sus recuerdos muy dentro pero olvidado. Aun así ese amor entre los dos no cambiaria nunca porque siendo este amor tan fuerte en su tiempo jamás se rompería el juramento que se habían hecho los dos. Link se sintió mal al ver a la joven tan triste y llorando por algo que él había hecho en su vida anterior – _pobre chica todo es mi culpa yo y mis promesas que no cumplo – _pensó Link culpándose por dentro. – _pero que digo… fue mi otro yo… yo no tengo la culpa…_

-y… ¿cómo encontraste esta habitación?… se supone que se cerró hace mucho…

-ah… un tal Lord Beihara me trajo hasta aquí… desde hyrule…

-¿hyrule?... ¡mi tierra! – dijo entusiasmada.

-espera eres…

-princesa…

-pero no se supone que te deberías de llamar Zelda – dijo Farore, ya se le había pasado la risa.

-no… ese nombre jamás lo había escuchado en mi vida.

Link empezó a contarle lo sucedido a Erinn… mientras que Farore…

-esto es muy extraño. – dijo farore por lo bajo. -oh bueno – pero antes de darse cuenta su dilema había llegado a alargarse y olvidar el tema importante.

-ya veo… una nueva época de obscuridad se acerca… ahora tienes que buscar cosas muy importantes Link…

-¿para qué? – dijo sin saber que le esperaba.

-en este mundo necesitas tres protecciones sagradas y tres reliquias ocultas…

-¿eh? – dijo sin saber.

-son para poder vencer al mal. – dijo una muy despreocupada Farore, rascándose la nariz.

-tienes ya El oráculo de los secretos a tu favor… y el libro de los secretos… - dijo la chica.

-¿y eso? – Link no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.

-tienes el conocimiento, falta…

-conocer el oráculo de las estaciones que te dará inmunidad contra el fuego… y el oráculo de los tiempos… que te otorgara la protección del agua… -ahora Farore rascaba su ombligo.

-Sí, es correcto… además cuando estén las tres juntas… se dice en las leyendas que un mensaje divino llegara a oídos del héroe. – miro la chica con curiosidad a la pequeña y soltó una risita.

-¿mensaje divino? – ahora toda su cabeza daba vueltas…

-sí, divino– repitieron juntas las dos chicas.

-entonces… ¿hay que hacer de héroe?

-si… cuando tu derrotes a ganondorf… todo habrá pasado, además Zelda regresara….

Link miro hacia abajo… realmente le preocupaba Zelda…. ¿Pero por qué? Ella era… malcriada…

-ahora… si no sigues pensando en la princesa héroe… ella no regresara mágicamente…

-¿pensando en otra chica? – dijo Erinn quien poso sus manos sobre la cintura.

-ella… solo es mi amiga de la infancia… creo…

-oye Link está obscureciendo….- con preocupación dijo la chica de cabello verde. Farore tenía miedo a la obscuridad.

-deberíamos ir a Ordon – sugirió el rubio

-buena idea Link… – apoyo Erinn – etto… ¿Qué es un Ordon? – dijo confundida.

-donde estarán…. – se pregunto farore – ¡espérenme!

-veras Ordon es – y gracias que se encontraban cerca del bosque llegaron pronto…

* * *

**En Ordon **

-Wow impresionante, no sabía que podías ir a tantos lugares por el bosque perdido, ahora podre ir sin epona hasta ahí o a otra parte cuando necesite ir más rápido, así que mi epona no se va a cansar…

-si Link, ese camino lo tomábamos para ir a algunas partes juntos – insinuó Erinn.

-¿a si? a que partes jeje – dijo con molestia el muchacho rubio, sintiendo la insinuación más que una patada, mientras recorría una gotita de sudor de su mejilla derecha.

-pues ciertas partes como a Kakariko o también al dominio Zora…

-mmm… ya veo… nunca eh ido en esta vida a Kakariko o al dominio Zora… "pero si algún día quieres podremos ir juntos" – dijo con sarcasmo absoluto el muchacho para ver si lo captaba.

-¿deberás? – decía emocionada.

-sí que es ingenua… - susurro Farore en la espalda de Link.

-ya se… - igual susurro con un pequeño suspiro de molestia.

-bueno por ahí esta mi casa… está hecha pedazos así que las dejare encargadas con Anju e Ilia en la posada ella es confiable igual que Ilia… tengo un par de asuntos que atender…

-bien – dijo Farore bajando de la espalda de Link.

-¿quién es Ilia y Anju? – dijo un poco tan solo un poco molesta…

-uy… parece que la princesa Zelda y esa tal Tellisa tienen rival…

-Farore… no me ayudes… no quiero problemas con nadie – susurro.

-Paula – dijo farore ya que la venia venir…

-no bromees, esa no cuenta – dijo molesto.

-¿Paula? – dijo ella con una cara disgustada.

Y en un momento de lo menos esperado por Link, un momento inoportuno apareció Paula preparada para abrazarlo, quien solo puso una mirada de trauma al divisar a la joven.

-¡LINKKKK! ¡Amado mío!

-Pa-Paula jeje que sorpresa – decía Link mientras era abrazado fatalmente por la mencionada.

-¡LINK! – Decía Erinn más que furiosa…-¿qué te pasa?

-yo no estoy haciendo nada – decía Link reprochando de su "acción" mirando el cielo con temor a que sus ojos salieran de su cuerpo.

-POR ESO MISMO –replico Erinn.

-y usted ¿quién es? Con ese vestido se ve ridícula – decía Paula mientras soltaba a Link y ponía sus manos en la cintura.

-RIDICULA – Erinn grito. - DEBERIAS MIRARTE EN UN ESPEJO –sacando su espada.

-¡ahhhhh! Ayúdame Link – decía Paula, quien se escondía atrás del chico rubio luego mientras se retiraba.

-bueno… calma Erinn… mejor vamos a descansar… yo vuelvo…

-¿y dejarte solo?, ni hablar – decía Erinn cruzada de brazos.

-si Link, ella podría aparecer está loca y tratar de besarte – dijo Farore y luego soltó risas.

-claro como ahora jeje – Paula regreso y tomo a link y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no era planeado ahí por suerte Link movió su cabeza y evito esa casi horrible experiencia. Aunque era horrible de todas maneras…

-¡ah! – la cara de Link estaba en blanco… ahora estaba enojado… molesto… se sentía sucio.

-TÚ, ME LAS PAGARAS ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI PROMETIDO? ¡AHH! – decía Erinn mientras perseguía a Paula que solo corría.

-adiós tonta jeje

-¡mira la suerte que tienes, traigo vestido pero cuando te vuelva a ver ya verás! – Gritaba Erinn mirando a lo lejos escapar a su adversaria… -diosas mira qué horror tu cara llena de ese maquillaje… déjame – lo trato de limpiar, pero solo lo embarro mas.

-YA BASTA DEJAME EN PAZ – grito Link.

-pero…

-Erinn ya te dije que no soy tu prometido…

-pero… - Erinn solo en reproche.

-ustedes vendrán conmigo a la posada y yo iré por mis asuntos…

-bien te dejare en paz y no me busques, tienes a farore ella sabe donde se encuentran sus hermanas los otros dos oráculos yo solo desaparece y volveré cuando tengas el medallón ¿entiendes? – tomo su vestido y avanzo queriendo salir de Ordon.

-pero Erinn – dijo Farore tratando de detenerla.

-no ya me canse de su rechazo adiós – se alejo con la cara en alto muy digna, pero un grupo de Lizalfos ataco y se robaron a la princesa…

-solo fueron dos veces… exagerada- Link se cruzo de brazos, sin ver que se llevaban a Erinn, luego Farore llamo su atención – ¡por el amor de Din!

-suéltenme lagartijas gigantes – decía Erinn mientras intentaba desenfundar su espada pero no podía – ¡LINK AYUDAME!

-ya voy… torpe – dijo por lo bajo.

Link logro darle con la espada a un lizalfo, y los otros pararon para poder ayudar a su compañero, acorralando a Link en el puente de la fuente de Latoan

-Vivir o morir… - dijo uno poniendo cerca de la cuerda a Erinn.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! – grito aterrada.

-¡Vivir! – grito fuerte por impulso.

Entonces Erinn aprovecho la distracción de estos dos, al que la cargaba le dio un pisotón y al otro lo empujo haciéndolo caer por el acantilado. Por fin pudo desenfundar su espada y le dio al que se sobaba sus pies, con fuerza le dio un tajo horizontal… el que se había parado tras Link también fue vencido por los rápidos movimientos de la princesa. Aunque para hacerlo tuvo que romper su vestido de abajo.

-…- no tenia palabras… jamás en su vida había visto tales técnicas de espada.

-¿impresionante? – Dijo ella mientras guardaba su espada – te agradezco que hayas hecho una distracción… pero debes ser más fuerte, ágil y rápido en tus movimientos…

-eso fue…

-tú me enseñaste…

-enserio yo podía…

-si… eras muy fuerte y también mi protector.

Erinn comenzó a contar las historias que pasaban...

-¿podrías enseñarme lo que ya he olvidado? – Link se arrodillo frente a la doncella, ella acepto.

-jajaja eso se ve muy ridículo…

-eres más que fastidiosa… - la miro a muerte el héroe.

-qué más da si aprende de mi o no… seré tu mentora.

-gracias… ahora veo que es una persona fuerte… princesa… disculpe mi forma de actuar, pero el asunto es que tengo que ver a mi madre.

-¡ah! Tu madre… puedo…

-ya no puede… ella falleció…

-¿eh?... – los ojos de Erinn miraron aquella alma destrozada. –lo lamento…

-ella está libre ahora, yo prometí cumplir mi destino…

-veo que estas muy decidido…

-pensé que era una chica débil y molesta, pero ahora veo que comprende las cosas y la situación… quizá por eso mi yo del pasado la quería como esposa.

La joven se sonrojo, su perfil le hizo recordar al viejo Link.

-gracias… puedo ser caprichuda algunas veces… pero sé que no debo hacer tonterías y velar por mi pueblo…

-bueno… con todo respeto, Link tenemos cosas que hacer…

-cierto… mmm… podría venir por favor a la posada y descansar… todos se portaran muy amable con usted princesa.

-bien…

Link tomo a farore y para ir más rápido le cargo en su espalda, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la posada Ilia las recibió con gusto.

-Link… ¿Quién es ella? – lo miro de forma seria.

-pues ella… ella es… Erinn…

-mucho gusto señorita como ya dijo Link soy Erinn soy la pri…. –Link le tapo la boca.

-es una chica que encontré en hyrule… es que estaba lastimada…

-ah… su vestido señorita… - Ilia pudo ver que la joven portaba algunas cosas como joyería y en su costado una espada – me permites un segundo Link… - lo jalo del brazo…

-¿qué pasa? – dijo el muy confundido de su acción.

-oye… esta no parece ser una joven cualquiera – Link trago saliva – parece una joven de familia rica… mírala… parece una princesa si me lo preguntas, hasta corona trae.

-mira te diré la verdad – obviamente no le diría la verdad absoluta – ella es una joven de una buena familia es por eso que… la traje… además de encontraba vagando sola en el campo de hyrule y estaba sola.

-esto me parece muy raro, además también esa pequeña… estaba contigo cuando paso el accidente… - inteligente, hermosa y astuta… Ilia lo tenía todo.

-mira… no puedo decirte todo lo que ocurre porque… en verdad que no puedo… lo siento.

-mientras no sea para mal... todo estará bien Link, ándate con cuidado – la chica de nuevo se incorporo a las otras dos junto al joven.

-entonces… pueden quedarse ellas aquí…

-y tu también… en estos momentos de necesidad… Ordon se apoya entre sí.

-gracias Ilia…

-insisto Link… quiero ir contigo a verla.

-te refieres a tu madre… me tome la libertad junto a todos los del pueblo para hacer un entierro… pero, si no estabas… lo siento creo que no fue correcto.

-no, Ilia, sabes más que nadie que eso es lo que más quería, no verle abandonada en el suelo.

-de acuerdo… también recogimos algunas flores y las dejamos junto a su tumba.

-gracias… - bien Erinn… puedes acompañarme.

-¡sí!

-yo me quedo, quiero dormir un poco. – dijo farore yéndose con Ilia para que le presentara una cómoda cama.

Link y Erinn caminaban a obscuras, ella tomando la tela de su túnica para evitar caer al suelo, como no veía nada….

-oye Link – rompió el silencio.

-¿sí? – dijo él mientras caminaba con precaución.

-ahora que tienes la espada maestra… iremos por los oráculos y las reliquias ¿verdad?

-sí, tenemos que ir.

-después de eso, el mensaje divino llegara a tus oídos…

-me pregunto qué clase de cosas quieren las diosas que escuche…

-debe ser algo importante…

Llegando a la tumba de su madre Link se puso en cuclillas, tomo el escudo y espada de su padre y los puso juntos… ahora sabrían que ahí descansaban en paz ambos.

-Link… dejaras tu escudo, entiendo, la espada no la necesitaras mas… pero.

-hay mas escudos…

-bien… - luego Erinn se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a cantar una melodía.

_Guerra tras guerra ha de aparecer  
la muerte no acaba masacre sin fin  
Olor a sangre recorre el amanecer  
la lucha de nuevo está por venir_

El viento vino y se fue  
ahora estas almas descansaran  
su ciclo de vida termina aquí  
en otro momento regresaran…

_La vida y la muerte uno serán  
empieza o acaba sin eternidad  
un mundo repleto de secretos veras  
el sueño perdido en la soledad._

Link la miro con curiosidad, la melodía que se escuchaba entonada a la letra le parecía familiar… entonces recordó lo que Zelda cantaba…

-intenta cantar eso… con estas palabras…

Link dijo lo que Zelda le había dicho…

-bien…

Canto lo de antes y luego

_Sabiduría, coraje y poder…  
trifuerza, de las diosas…  
lo que hyrule debe defender  
a su reino afecta, magia pura es._

_Mira al pasado, presente y futuro…  
atreves de los años  
estaciones también…  
misterios ocultos guardar es tu deber  
oráculo de los secretos en tu mano  
la llave ha de aparecer._

Un pequeño rayo de Luz salió del pecho de la chica…

-¿qué fue eso? – dijo muy asustado Link

-No lo sé…- ambos no creían lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**En otra parte…**

-Diosas que sueño… - entonces el libro empezó a brillar… - ¿Qué?

**Al día siguiente…**

Bostezo – ah… que día… ¿eh? – Decía Link, con su túnica a medias, sin la cota de malla… a su lado una joven princesa rubia con una ligera blusa larga de tirantes tomando el cuello del joven – ¡AH! – callo de la cama sonrojado y con la princesa arriba de él.

-auch… - dijo ella con torpes movimientos…

-¿pero qué…? – tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, mirando como un tirante resbalaba por su hombro.

-Link… buenos días… - sonríe ella tallando sus ojos.

-ningún buenos días… ¿¡Por qué rayos estabas ahí!?

-¿Dónde? – dijo aun adormilada.

-ah…- suspiro – olvídalo, eres tan torpe que ni siquiera sabes lo que pasa…

-no me digas torpe… - cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero.

-y al fin había pensado que eras madura… - hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-de verdad que el héroe no recuerda lo que me hizo a noche… decepcionante

-enserio estaba comenzando a pensar… ¿perdona? ¿Hice qué?... – abrió sus ojos más de lo habitual.

-pues… jeje – comenzó a contar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-bien ahora deberíamos… - el cuerpo de Link comenzó a sentirse algo caluroso… miro a Erinn.

-¿Link….?

-Te amo… - tomo a Erinn en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la posada.

-espera ¿cómo que…?

-Link… la pequeña ya esta…

-¿dónde podemos dormir?…

-un segundo ¿no estarás pensando en dormir con ella? – Ilia cruzo sus brazos.

-y si fuera así… ¿Qué?

-oye tranquilo viejo – puso sus manos en señal de espera…

La cargo hasta la habitación y luego empezó a quitarle la ropa a la chica…

-L-Link… no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

-no me arrepentiré – sonrió malicioso.

-oye no creo que sea buena idea.

Comenzó a quitarse su túnica… pero de un de repente se desmayo, en el pecho de la chica se encontraba su cara.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-luego eso fue lo que paso.

-¿ah? Me asustaste, pensé que ya no era tan inocente.

-dirás virgen.

-ah… de verdad que estás loca…

-no insultes a tu maestra…

-demonios es cierto.

Al cabo de un rato ambos fueron a desayunar, ahí se encontraban Ilia, Farore, Anju y Paula. Ilia lo miraba pícaramente, Anju solo con alegría, Paula con molestia y Farore con urgencia.

-¿Qué tal la noche tortolos? – dijo Ilia a, a lo cual Paula respondió.

-ningunos tortolos, Link es mío.

-hum… mío ayer fue una noche épica.

-diosas de tantos hylians en el mundo… ¿por qué a mí? – poso una mano sobre su frente.

Ambas chicas discutían, lanzaban insultos de un lado a otro, Link solo miraba con verdadero fastidio y luego farore se le acerco.

-Hey… Link… - susurro – ayer paso algo extraño, pero como te fuiste a hacer cosas sucias con Erinn no pude decírtelo.

-¡OH POR EL AMOR DE DIN! ¡NO PASO NADA AYER! NO SOY UN DEPRAVADO…

Todos quedaron perplejos ante los grandes gritos del rubio.

-claro… épica – miro a la princesa con risas entre dientes.

-pues me quito la ropa… - la miro desafiante.

-apuesto a que también lo inventas. – sonrió burlona.

-claro que no… además… de ti a mi… ¿Link a quien prefieres?

-definitivamente a… ella es callada, no me molesta y es hermosa.

-sí, definitivamente yo…

-a la soledad.

Ambas lo miraron con fastidio.

-decide a una – lo miraron a muerte.

-sin ofender… pero no necesito a nadie como mujer por ahora. – sorbió leche.

-no espero que Tellisa se ponga feliz cuando escuche eso Link – dijo Ilia, ella solo quería que las chicas lo molestaran. De inmediato Link casi se ahoga con su leche.

-hum… con que la barbará de Tellisa.

-¿Quién es Tellisa?

Ambas miraban a Link, él pensaba que seguro no habría un mañana, pues estaría acompañando a su madre en el cielo.

-y Liz… Liria… Malon, Cremia… ¿con Cremia no te habías besado?

Link ahora escupió su leche. – claro, pero por supuesto que no.

-¿y qué hay de tu vieja amiga la princesa Link?

-_Zelda…_ - Link pensó en la princesa…

-vieja amiga…

-princesa…

-ayer la vimos jeje. – dijo farore.

En ese momento Link se para de asiento y le tapa la boca a farore.

-no se dicen mentiras niña… - luego le susurra – eres una bocona…

-no soy una bocona – susurro.

-pues… no me causes más problemas ¿quieres?

-no, la verdad me causa bastante gracia tu sufrimiento.

-te va a causar bastante gracia que te quedes colgada en la rama de un árbol…

-crees que el poder de farore es poco…

En la imaginación de Link…

Segundos después.

-ha, no le temo a las alturas.

-ah… cierto…

Otros segundos después.

-n-no espera… espera… a la obscuridad no.

-jaja…. Te parece gracioso….

-¡no! – grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-a mi sí.

-demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

-¿ok?... tu ya estás loco.

-no es nada… solo tuve una maravillosa escena… tu... yo… un sótano muy obscuro… piénsalo

-pervertido… - dijo Erinn.

-s-sótano obscuro…

-si, sin ningún tipo de luz…

-n-no gracias…

-eres un…

-para informarte, ella le teme a la obscuridad… y mucho.

-s-si…

Cuando por fin dejaron de discutir y desayunar Ilia tomo del brazo a Link.

-con decirme que era tu novia era más que suficiente.-susurro.

-no es mi novia. – cruzo ambos brazos.

-entonces ayer… ¿que fue?

-no fue nada... solo… fue un malentendido.

-pues… a mi me sonó a otras cosas.

-esos quejidos… estridentes sonidos de la chica…

-n-no es verdad…

-jajaja te he pillado.

-ah… olvídalo tonta.

Al final de la mañana Link salió con farore… como prometió iría a buscar a las mujeres perdidas…

Pero esta vez… otra más los acompañaba.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola xD espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la poca imaginación para los versos por Din santa xD… jeje solo quiero hacer una historia larga sobre Zelda… con mis propios templos y uno que otro jefe reciclado y mecánicas de templos… objetos nuevos y pasados xD.**

**No sé que les parezca esta chica… yo diría sospecha… bueno… yo digo a continuar haciéndola xD no olviden comentar sus opiniones respecto a la historia xD**

Nos leemos luego…


	4. Din Mensaje Divino

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 4 xD de verdad que mejorar esta historia es un Lio D: pero bueno también es divertido. Los personajes son propiedad de nintendo, ¡la trama es mía! xD. Como dije y lo repetiré al inicio de cada Cap. todos los mensajes divinos o parecidos serán en verso, menos las historias que cuenten los personajes esas solo irán en cursiva. (Aunque a veces no tenga cabeza para los versos xD)**

**Ya saben, pongo esto aunque no venga xD. **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP relato de un personaje.  
TTTTTTTTTTT FLASH BACK  
**_cursiva_** = pensamientos o versos mensajes divinos.  
"**_cursiva entre comillas_**" = pensamiento de otro pensado/recordado por un personaje.  
"**Sin cursiva entre comillas**" = recalcar una frase… o en su caso sarcasmo…  
**acontecimiento subrayado**… lo que paso en el capitulo anterior.  
Negritas = importante.**

* * *

La leyenda de Zelda y el héroe de los tiempos.

Capitulo 4: Din. Mensaje Divino.

En el capitulo anterior…

Farore y Link encontraron la espada maestra, pero también una carga más… Erinn.

Cuando por fin dejaron de discutir y desayunar Ilia tomo del brazo a Link.

-con decirme que era tu novia era más que suficiente.-susurro.

-no es mi novia. – cruzo ambos brazos.

-entonces ayer… ¿que fue?

-no fue nada... solo… fue un malentendido.

-pues… a mi me sonó a otras cosas.- Ilia lo miro pícaramente-esos quejidos… estridentes sonidos de la chica…

-n-no es verdad…

-jajaja te he pillado.

-ah… olvídalo tonta.

Al final de la mañana Link salió con farore… como prometió iría a buscar a las mujeres perdidas…

Pero esta vez… otra más los acompañaba.

En el campo de hyrule…

-oigan… y ¿Dónde se supone que debemos ir?… - pregunto Erinn al ver que Link tampoco lo sabía.

-tengo una idea… - Farore se dispuso a leer su libro.

-Farore que vas a hacer… ¿preguntarle a las diosas? – Link comenzó a reírse. Aunque venia de mal humor.

-milagro escéptico Link… sí, lo hare.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Erinn.

-mensaje divino princesa…. De siglos a tras jeje y dice…

_Para el oráculo de las estaciones hallar…  
al oeste la marcha dirigirás  
la montaña de la muerte veras  
y entonces así tú lo sabrás._

-ah… Farore… ¿qué se supone significa la ultima parte?– Link puso cara de confusión.

-pues… de verdad que no se... yo solo lo leí…

-raro mensaje… - dijo Link poniéndose pensativo.

-creo que yo sé… dice que al oeste, eso está más que claro y si mis cálculos no fallan el oeste es Kakariko… además dice la montaña de la muerte, la montaña de la muerte está en Kakariko…

-¿Cuál montaña de la muerte? – Link la miro mal – si te refieres al volcán, se llama cráter de Eldin…

-no, ella tiene razón… dije años a tras Link… en su época así lo llamaba su gente porque tenían miedo, ya que si ibas no regresabas, hasta que un día… bueno esa es otra historia, alguien subió y no murió… se supone que solo la familia real podía ir a donde los gorons, pero eso cambio con el tiempo… también fue gracias a ti… bueno al héroe anterior.

-oh…

-parece que le debes una disculpa a la princesa…

-ella me debe mas disculpas a mí de lo que te imaginas…

-a ¿sí? ¿Dime por qué? – la joven lo miro inquisitiva.

-pues… Ilia me conto un par de detalles que no me dijiste sobre lo que paso ayer…

-ya te dije que no paso nada…

-sí, si paso princesa, ¿Qué no recuerdas?

-no se dé que hablas...

-ves, hasta farore lo sabe.

-trataste de mover a Link, pero se cayó encima de ti y estabas tratando de salir porque te quedabas sin oxigeno, creí que estabas haciendo cosas pervertidas con Link, pero al final yo te ayude a salir… a e hiciste sonidos raros un poquito por que cayó justo en tus…

-basta de detalles…- se sonrojo la rubia – pero ¿ves? No hice nada malo… solo no podía respirar.

-jaja ahora le debes dos disculpas Link.

-ah… discúlpame, perdón… - Link se giro.

-no sé porque Link es tan grosero…

-yo si… ¿alguna vez te has sentido sola princesa? ¿Sin familia?… ¿o amigos que estén a tu lado?

-si, la soledad es algo terrible… sin embargo hay que saber superarla… aunque tarde tiempo.

-pues… Link apenas entro en la etapa de la soledad… sin sus padres.

Erinn miro al chico con nostalgia, quizá… podía comprenderlo, pues ella estar dormida desde hace mucho… no era tan divertido.

Ya a medio camino Link aumento la marcha, aunque con tres personas no era tan divertido para epona trotar… además del escudo, la nueva espada… demasiado peso…

-ay… epona… perdóname por hacer que estas dos vengan con nosotros, pero nos han servido de mucho…

-te escuchamos… - dijeron al unisonó…

-es que… epona está cansada, oye… Farore, ¿no hay alguna manera de hacer que peses menos… o el escudo…?

-pues… una opción, con un hechizo mágico podría hacerme diminuta…. Pero quizá los efectos sean permanentes…

-esa opción me gusta…

-haber quien lee el libro… para ayudar a salvar tu trasero de héroe…

-mmm… tienes razón…

-entonces… - empezó a pensar la pequeña Farore.

-esperen – dijo Erinn – tengo la solución…

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Link.

-pues si, como dice farore hacerla pequeña, pero este hechizo es bueno… además es eficaz y es imposible que falle, puedes revertir los efectos y se puede usar con muchas personas…

-pues vamos ¿qué esperas?

-hay un pequeño detalle…

-¿Cuál…? Espera no me digas… - Link puso cara de tonto – tenemos que ir hasta "la montaña de a muerte" – remarco – donde habrá un duende mágico y nos dará la magia…

-no Link…

-jaja eso fue realmente gracioso…- dijo mientras pegaba su mano en la frete y reía.

-es la gran fuente de las hadas, en Eldin… ahí vive una hada… ella nos ofrecerá el poder.

Link quedo boquiabierto, nuevamente tu sarcasmo acertó – joder…

-pon marcha lenta… así no se cansara… - dijo Erinn tomando a Link de las manos para que dejara de dar rienda epona.

-o mejor… vete caminando Link… -sonrió Farore de mala gana...

-mejor dame el libro, la princesa sabrá mas sobre eso… y tú te vas a ordon… al sótano de mi casa.

-muy buena querido Link, pero la llave la tengo yo…

-ya dejen de pelear… uno, Farore… la llave la puede tener cualquier persona… dos… Link sabes que tiene miedo de lo obscuro y tu le dices eso… basta…

Ambos se miraron… ella tenía razón, este no era el momento, había gente en peligro, incluyendo a Zelda…

Ya unas horas más tarde los tres bajaron de la yegua.

-vaya… sí que ha cambiado Kakariko… miren, el volcán humea… Algo no debe estar bien…

-ah… y… ¿Por qué lo dices? – Link observo el volcán.

-pues… nunca es bueno cuando el volcán esta humeando, regularmente solo se ve un poco de humo… pero estático sobre este, sin embargo eso quiere decir que está inquieto.

-es solo un volcán…

-no, es algo sagrado, conectado con la naturaleza y los cambios… la princesa tiene razón.

-entonces… todo se puede sentir, todo está conectado – Link miro hacia el volcán con otro tipo de expresión. – _Increíble que todo se conecte._- pensó.

-oye, farore, si ya tienen el libro de los secretos, porque no fuimos directo al pasadizo del Bosque, y luego al Templo del bosque. - dijo Erinn mirando a Farore de forma confusa.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿teníamos que ir a un templo? Mas ese… pasadizo que se llama laberinto de Faron...¿¡sabias que si te pierdes en el pasadizo jamás regresas!? dicen que es mas horrible a comparación de Lost woods.

-por eso hay que ir primero al Templo de los gorons.

-¿templo goron? – dijo Erinn desconociendo sobre este.

-si… los gorons resguardaron un objeto importante… pero este fue trasladado por el mismísimo héroe pasado al templo del bosque… entonces a los gorons les encomendó resguardar algo más poderoso en su templo. Ya que ellos son muy fuertes.

-entonces… sin el otro objeto, no hay diosas que pasen al templo – dijo Link.

-exacto. Aun así el objeto dentro del templo del bosque es de mucha utilidad.

-y ¿Qué es? – pregunto curioso Link.

-eso lo sabrás cuando consigas los objetos…

-no lo sabes… ¿cierto? – cruzo sus brazos.

-no… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea jiji.

-bueno de todos modos debemos ir hacia donde se encuentra Din.

Los tres se dispusieron a caminar un largo rato.

Kakariko era un lugar tranquilo, había gorons en todo el pequeño pueblo ya que su hogar estaba justo al lado de Kakariko y del ahora llamado cráter de Eldin. Había una gran cantidad de pequeñas partes en donde se podía encontrar agua termal. Había casas pequeñas, lo que parecía un mercado, un hotel, una **tienda de objetos no muy comunes**. Una tienda de explosivos, un pequeño servicio bancario y en lo alto del pueblo se encontraba otra tienda de bombas. También había un cementerio y un santuario conservado desde hace siglos al lado de una fuente conocida como la fuente del espíritu de Eldin.

-esto es increíble – decía Link con la mirada cubriendo todo el pueblo.

-valla, asombrado, pues eso no es nada… esto no parece Kakariko… al menos el que yo conocí no.

-princesa es natural que no sepa… ya que no sabemos desde cuando estuvo dormida.

-ya se… desearía poder regresar a mi tiempo…

-¡esperen! – Al decir esto, las dos jóvenes pararon su marcha – Farore.

-¿si Link? ¿A ti que te pico? – lo miro confusamente.

-¿no recuerdas lo que decía la piedra esa delante de la cama donde se encontraba Erinn?

-no… ¿de qué rayos hablas?

-memoria a corto plazo diría yo…- puso su palma en la frente (face palm Link xD) – mira de lo que recuerdo era que decía "Volverás a tu tiempo, princesa perdida y la canción para llegar al cielo  
escondida estará en el templo" eso decía, ¡Volverás a tu tiempo!

-¡ah! Pero y si…

-quizá Link… jamás pudo abrir esa puerta por alguna razón…

-¿tú? ¿Cómo? – Farore empezó a reír, vio que Link se confundía.

-¡que no! Ósea el otro Link. – Link tomo su gorro y lo apretó.

-¿ósea el otro tú? – tapo su boca y reía nuevamente.

-NO… Digo si… ¡ah!

-entonces… significa que Link… siempre trato de…

-solo dije que pudiese ser así… mas no que fue así… pero si fue así entonces significa que el si vivió… y si tu vas a tu tiempo podrías volver a verlo… o quizá no.

-¿podrás callarte?… ¿sabes que se siente no estar al lado de alguien que amas? – de los ojos de Erinn salían dos lagrimas… recordarle eso no era tan bueno.

-yo…

-no poder abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciar su rostro, jugar con su cabello, divertirme con él… me mata… me duele… Link… trato de soportar verte, sin embargo no puedo, todo tu me recuerdas a él… su actitud fría, pero siempre que estaba conmigo era, más que serio o frio, tierno y cálido…

Link noto su cara, sus palabras eran sinceras, su corazón estaba solo, eso le recordó cuando su madre supo que su esposo, el padre de Link había muerto… en ese entonces Link abrazo a su madre. Aguanto sus lágrimas, esa fue la razón por la que se volvió firme, para cuidar de su madre.

-Erinn – Link tomo a la chica de la cabeza y la cintura, le dio un fuerte abrazo – he visto a mi madre llorar… y verte a si no es satisfactorio… y no sé por qué… - después de eso de los ojos de Link salieron dos lagrimas solitarias, sin razón aparente, para él.

-_te amo mi princesa… -_Erinn escucho en lo más profundo de su corazón... En ese momento, las palabras del viejo Link.

-y-yo también mi Link yo también – susurro en el pecho del hylian.

-¿dijiste algo? – dijo en bajo el hylian de verde.

-nada… - alzo su mirada y Link tenia lágrimas. – ¿por qué lloras?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy llorando!

-claro que si – sonrió Farore – oye… quizá estabas a ras de sentimientos que jamás sacaste durante tu infancia…

-Link… gracias – la chica le regalo una sonrisa a Link, quien solo se volteo sonrojado a otro lado.

-lo hice solo porque me recordaste a mi madre…

-Link, cuando estas ligando a alguien no es correcto que le digas que le recordaste a su madre.

-n-nada de Ligar, pequeña mocosa – jalo de los cachetes a Farore.

-m-mira, estas sonrojado. – comenzó a reír – ¡auch! ya ¡ya!

-¡claro que no! – negó aun jalando los cachetes de la pequeña.

-jaja… Link ya déjala jaja – sonrió, al momento de que Link volteo miro a la chica y de nuevo se sonrojo.

-jaja de nuevo te sonrojaste, eres un casanova.

-¡ah! ¡Te matare tonta!

Uno de los habitantes que era un goron solo lo miro, era infantil perseguir a una "niña" aunque no fuese una niña, los gorons son criaturas orgullosas y justas, lo que más odian es que se aprovechen de alguien débil.

-Hey goro-hyliano – miro a Link de mala gana.

-¿he?… me habla usted a mi – paro de perseguir a Farore.

-si-goro

-porque habla tan extraño

-yo no hablo extraño-goro

-sí, usted dice "goro" al final de una oración

-así hablamos los gorons-goro

-así– puso una de sus manos en la barbilla y la otra mano libre.

-a decir verdad-goron – pensó el goron un momento – jamás te había visto en el pueblo-goro

-es que soy de ordon-goro – después de decir esto Link soltó una risita que al goron no le agrado

-¿estás burlándote de mí-goro? – decía muy enfadado

-claro que no, pensé que si hablaba como ustedes los gorons… pues no se seria mas practico para usted.  
-jaja-goron, es más fácil entender el lengua de los hylian-goron.

-oh… ya veo, es que había visto a un goron antes desde que era pequeño y me dijo que el goro acento era mucho mejor.

-¡por Eldin-goro! - el goron movió del brazo a Link, sin embargo este fue muy duro - una chica mira ¡ahí ese monstruo la tiene-goro!

Link sobo su hombro y luego miro a la chica.

-¿¡Qué!? – Link levanto la mirada rápidamente con preocupación – ¡tu maldito suéltala! – grito Link furioso.

-¡LINK! ¡AYUDAME!

-ha…ha…ha – reía lentamente el monstruo – crees que soy un idiota para dejarla debilucho mocoso hyliano.

Este monstro era un bulbin, pero no cualquier bulbin era un grande, gordo y gigantesco Rey bulbin, montaba en un gran jabalí, tenía un aspecto amenazante, piel verde obscura, ojos de una combinación rojo y amarillentos, a juzgar por su gran sonrisa no tenía una buena higiene, vestía con una armadura negra con un casco que tenía un par de cuernos color negra y roja y una montura para el jabalí con color negro y rojo carmesí.

A este le venían recuerdos de un joven muy parecido a este solo que la forma en la que se peinaba y su túnica no era la misma. A este tipo del bulbins no se le veían desde hace mucho.

-¿qué rayos…? – Link sintió que alguna vez lo había visto, negó con la cabeza y luego –bien, ¿decidiste bajarla ya? ¿O prefieres luchar? – decía desafiante y seguro el hylian.

El bulbin se baja lento de su jabalí y toma una lanza gigante para luchar contra Link dejando a la chica en el lomo de su acompañante.

-¡decido luchar mocoso!

-bien, porque te vas a arrepentir…

Comenzaba una gran lucha, Link desenfundaba su espada mientras que el bulbin tomaba posición de lucha.

Link tenía el escudo y la espada ya preparada pero cuando iba a dar el primer golpe el chico había sido golpeado con la lanza del bulbin, estas criaturas eran de poco honor y demasiado tramposos.

-¿¡que!? ¿Ya te rendiste? – sonrió ante la caída del hylian.

La chica seguía en la montura, amarrada y jaloneándose, Farore muy inteligentemente se escabullo para desamarrar a la joven.- ¡shh! Princesa… le ayudare. – la princesa asintió.

-nunca – Link se paraba del suelo, lentamente, tomándose de su brazo izquierdo que sostenía el escudo – veamos si puedes – Link dio un tajo horizontal cortando un poco al bulbin.

La gente había alcanzado a ver la lucha que se desataba y todos corrieron a esconderse en alguna casa cercana o con algún goron

-Gracias Farore – susurro la chica, desenfundo la espada y entonces.

-AH – soltó un chillido el bulbin. Erinn había clavado su espada en el hombro del bulbin.

-mal-di-di-ta… – decía el bulbin quien tenía una gran herida en el brazo derecho.

-una mujer, también puede pelear.

-maldita sea, no eres tu dijo entre dientes – miro a la joven – este al llegar y montar al jabalí tomo a la chica y luego la aventó.

-¡ah! – la chica cerró los ojos.

-¡Hey! – Dijo Link al cachar a la chica – Erinn ¿estás bien? – la tenía entre sus brazos, Erinn se sonrojo y luego miro al suelo.

-e-estoy bien Link, gracias.

-que goro-susto – el goron se limpiaba el sudor de su rasposa piel – eres muy valiente-goro

-gracias… la verdad es que pensé que se la llevarían.

-y ¿yo? ¿A mí no me darás las gracias?

-gracias… ¿por qué? – Link la miro con fastidio.

-ella me desato Link. Con tus pocos conocimientos sobre lucha, jamás podrías haberlo vencido solo.

-gracias Farore – lo dijo de mala gana.

-entonces-goro… creo que deberías ir con mi jefe-goro... no sabemos qué hacer… Eldin humea y no sabemos por qué razón… además el templo ha estado un poco más caliente de lo normal-goro.

-y…

-podría ser que tu nos ayudes-goro.

-¡si! ¡Este héroe Link podrá!

-¿Qué? Farore sabes que solo venimos hasta aquí por Din ¿verdad?

-aun así…

-espera- interrumpió el goron a Farore – dijeron Din… ¿la bailarina-goro?

-¡Sí! Ella. – Farore lo miro – ¿la conoce?

-si-goro, está en mi pueblo dando un espectáculo. Aunque… pienso que los tiempos obscuros regresaran goro.

Los tres salieron de prisa, no sin un pensamiento confundido por lo dicho del goron.

-¿los tiempos obscuros regresaran?... ¿a que creen que se haya referido?- dijo Farore.

-¿Erinn, tu más que nadie deberías saberlo no? – menciono Link

-bueno tiene razón hace mucho tiempo….

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

_Los tiempos eran paz, la gente vivía sin temor a las guerras aunque si hubo unas muy crueles muertes, antes de que el héroe del tiempo fuera el héroe tan solo era Link… mi mejor amigo cuyos padres eran la consejera real del palacio, y el comandante de las fuerzas de hyrule…el héroe del tiempo apareció mucho después de la guerra por la trifuerza… fue muy cruel_

_Antes del héroe de hyrule, hubo muchas guerras, yo Erinn princesa de un muy antiguo hyrule vivió esas luchas crueles… entonces fue cuando el héroe Link apareció, sin saber si era capaz o no de sacar aquella espada actuó rápido, la saco y resulto ser un legitimo pariente del antiguo héroe del tiempo. Link legendario héroe portador de la luz… pariente del héroe del tiempo._

_Salvo a hyrule y restauro la paz… pero el mal, sus seguidores siguieron tratando de hacer que hyrule cayera en tinieblas. Yo preferí resguardar mi poder en el templo del tiempo, le pedí al antiguo sabio del templo que realizara una cámara para dormir mi poder hasta que Link pudiera despertarme, el poder de Link fue encargado por mí, lo resguarde junto al mío. _

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

-entonces, al sacar la espada maestra, ¿mi poder regreso a mi dorso?

-así es… aunque todavía te falta voluntad Link- la chica miro con seriedad, luego reacciono – bueno tenemos que ir por el camino de la montaña de la muerte y luego por unas escaleras que te guía nos conducirán hasta el pueblo de los gorons.

En el camino…

-diosas ¿desde aquí empieza el calor? – pregunto Link dándose aire con las manos

-¿recuerdas lo que dijo el goron genio? – Farore caminaba igual sudando como Link – el cráter de Eldin está más activo.

-Link, es una zona volcánica, tu túnica, ¿cómo podrías no tener calor? – le dijo Erinn al joven ella no tenia tanto calor, puesto que llevaba un vestido que Anju muy amablemente le había obsequiado. Su otro vestido estaba destrozado.

-sabes me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en el pueblo princesa.

-y yo no sé si tu eres educado y serio o un tonto e hiperactivo – adelanto al héroe dejándolo con Farore.

-¿Qué? – el no comprendía.

-pues… lo dices en un tono déspota.

-claro que no…. Lo digo enserio, por tu seguridad- miro al frente – miren por fin son…las ¿escaleras? – miro cansado y acalorado.

-pero pensé que eran las que, ¡ah!, es frustrante – se quejo Farore, Link se tiro en el suelo y Erinn sonrió.

-Jaja… Héroe flojo – Erinn se adelanto, con mucha elegancia iba subiendo las escaleras.

Después de unos minutos acabaron sudando hasta por lugares que no puedo mencionar (T:)

-uff, necesito cambiar las ropas

-débil – sonrió Erinn – perdona se me escapo.

-jaja que graciosa.

-lo sé – tomo a Link de la túnica – mira – tomo el cuello de la misma y lo abrió un poco.

-¡genial! Es refrescante… oye un segundo, si sabias ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-porque me la debías – luego empezó a aflojar parte debajo del cuello.

-ah por nayru, esto es refrescante… gracias Erinn… - la miro, aun seguía agarrando la túnica del pecho del chico y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa? – cruzaron miradas.

-¡Nada! Tenemos una misión.

Todos estaban impacientes por la presentación de Din, la grandiosa bailarina de la región del Eldin.

Farore miro un cierto goron (todos son iguales T_T) – apenas comienza el baile-goro, se dice que fue más allá de los bosques-goro, una antigua melodía que a los gorons nos fascina aun en estos días-goro.

-debe ser agradable-goro – sonrió, a Farore si le causaba gracia el acento de los gorons.

**Ya en la hora del espectáculo por la noche, nada pasaba**

-¿pero qué pasa-goro? – dijo uno.

-ya es muy tarde-goro – murmuro otro.

-¡esto es fraude-goro! – grito un tercer goron.

Comentaban algunos presentes, obviamente gorons al no ver que comenzara el espectáculo.

-¿pasa algo-goro? – pregunto con corteza la princesa rubia.

-no sabemos-goro – dijo un goron parado al lado de la tienda donde se encontraba adentro la bailarina.

Afueras de una pequeña fuente termal se escuchaban los llantos de una señorita, Link pasaba por ahí, debido a que quería refrescarse se echo un poco de agua termal en la cara para relajarse, mientras comenzaba. Al escucharlos, tomo curiosidad y como todo héroe decidió aventurarse.

-¿hay alguien ahí? – pregunto mientras se acercaba al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos.

-no eres un goron, ellos dicen goro al final de sus frases, soy yo, Din la bailarina.

-enserio, dicen que bailas hermoso, que tu cabello como el fuego da magia al espectáculo.

-enserio… gracias, pero ahora esa magia se ha ido, ya no puedo bailar.

-¿Qué? – se preocupo.

-lo que pasa es que…. Hace un tiempo un malvado hechicero.

-¿un malvado hechicero? Espera… ¿su nombre era Beihara?

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah! T-tu eres… el elegido.

-mmm….

-tú debes entrar al templo de los gorons y restaurar la armonía, ya que si no lo haces en tres días el volcán derramara su lava y destruirá Kakariko y quizá más partes de Hyrule.

-¡No puede ser! – el chico sudo un poco de los nervios, si eso era lo que pasaría entonces todos estaban en peligro.

-Ahora que sabemos que la princesa fue raptada. Todo se ha perdido joven…

Bajo su mirada, si él la hubiera rescatado… posiblemente… no pasarían tantas cosas.

-la verdad es que alguien ahí es Beihara, disfrazado de goron… si me ve me matara.

-oh ¡no! Farore y Erinn están en peligro.

-¿FARORE? – la chica se exalto – si la ve le arrebatara el libro de los secretos.

-¡oh no!

* * *

En otra parte.

-¿A donde fue Link? – pregunto Erinn con preocupación.

-no se… pero algo no está bien aquí…

Beihara apareció, trato de tomar a Din pero Link no lo permitió, dio un tajo recto y luego horizontal, pero él lo esquivo, solo era una sombra.

-jaja héroe de pacotilla… descuida… la princesa Zelda está bien… ya nos veremos frente a frente.

-¡cobarde! – gruño con la espada enfundada.

-a eso me refería… entonces… ya se ha ido.

-ya… no siento esa mala espina ahora.

-Entonces tengo que hacer mi presentación…

-¿estás loca?

-eso me dicen todos jeje…

Din mostró el baile ante todos, agradecida con Link soltó una lagrima de felicidad, diciendo "gracias" le guiño el ojo a Link.

-Din… no hice – Link fue acallado por un beso de la chica.

-ese es mi hechizo… aguantaras el doble de calor…

-¿de verdad?

-no, solo quería hacerlo, eres atractivo.

-¡ah! – Tallo sus labios – ¿Por qué siempre a mí?

-bromeo… mira, con ese beso podrías ir a la fuente de las hadas, ahí esa marca sabrá que eres mandado por mi… - Din beso a Erinn en la mejilla – Farore, tu no necesitas nada, ella sabrá que eres tú. Entonces… suerte mi héroe – sonrió.

-¡su héroe! – apretó los puños la rubia.

-Link, engañando a tu princesa… que bajo.

-no es mi princesa.

-hablaba de Zelda - sonrio de mala gana.

-ah... Zelda... espera no... nadie es... ¡ah, eres increíblemente molesta niña!

-idiota – la chica empezó a caminar rumbo al volcán. Sin embargo era de noche y le dolían los talones.

-ah… - suspiro. Tomo de la espalda y de las piernas a la princesa, la cargo en su espalda.

-d-déjame, suéltame te lo ordeno – dijo con autoridad y a la vez sonrojada.

-si quieres caminar y torcerte el tobillo, para ser un estorbo, mejor no vengas con nosotros, se que deseas ir.

Erinn refunfuño y se resigno a que la cargara el joven.

Poco después llegaron al cráter de Eldin, donde se encontraron con una puerta pequeña, una cueva para ser más exactos.

En la cueva había una gran fuente termal, con hermosos colores de una fuente de luz brillante, rosada y lila a la vez.

-entonces Farore… no necesitamos una canción ¿verdad?

-no, solo el sello de Din.

Minutos después de pronunciar Din, una gran mujer salió de la hermosa fuente, de cabellos rojizos, ojos lila y cuerpo casi desnudo.

-oye… tienes la marca de la diosa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?… jovencito

-bueno ella…

-oh… ella desea que le dé un hechizo especial… contra el fuego, claro que puedo joven Link.

-ella puede- Link se sorprendió.

-si, leer mentes.

Luego de recibir los hechizos la mujer volvió a sumergirse a la fuente, con una risa al final.

-que simpática. – dijo Erinn.

-era una pesada – menciono Link.

De pronto del dorso de la mano izquierda del joven una luz resplandecía.

_Héroe que portas la luz  
en una aventura te adentras  
y del mundo una visión de amplitud  
siempre contigo tenerla debéis._

_Busca los elementos de la creación  
ocho son los que son:  
fuego, tierra, agua  
hielo, viento, obscuridad y luz  
y lo más importante de todo  
el Tiempo que corre en plenitud._

Link se había parado, se sentía helado, algo había pasado… estaba sorprendido, aunque esa voz, le resultaba familiar… esa voz.

-Link... oye… ¿estás bien?

-n-no lo sé… algo paso, mi corazón… alguien me hablo.

-Alguien, quien, solo estábamos nosotras y de repente te quedaste estático… - Dijo Erinn quien de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¡Erinn! – la tomo en brazos, había caído en un sueño.

-Eh?... ¿Dónde estoy?... – la chica despertó algo confundida… pero no estaba en el lugar, Link y Farore no estaban. – ¿Link? ¿Farore?

-mi princesa… Reina… perdóname por dejarte, ahora que estas muerta, no puedo hacer nada… - un hombre de túnica verde… un escudo hylian… la espada maestra…. ¡Un Link!

-¡m-mentira! ¡Link!, estoy viva, ¡mírame! Esa… - miro a la mujer que estaba en una cama de piedra, era ella sin embargo con sangre y heridas… de cabello rubio que poco a poco fue perdiendo el color… hasta hacerse obscuro y café.

Continuara….

* * *

**Bueno, he estado con la semana pesada, la prepa no es fácil chicos… bueno este capítulo esta medio corto ¿no?, me propongo a hacerlos más largos xD para darle más trama y eso xD aunque generalmente escribo de 4000 palabras en delante de series largas, para que no aburra tanto al leerlos. Nos leemos luego xD .**


End file.
